WHat Makes A Man?
by pers3as
Summary: For So Yi jeong its not over! Ga eul was his air, his LIFE. Will he let her go? Or will he fight for her even to death?
1. Walked Out

disclaimer: unfortunately i dont own BOF

a/n: hi guys this is my first fanfiction so please bare with my mistakes and wrong grammars. english is my second language. anyways i hope you like this story. thank you.. feel free to comment, negative or positive id appreciate it. thanks.

**What Makes a Man?**

It's been two weeks since Chu Ga Eul walked out of his life. His country bumpkin, the girl who gave him courage, the only person who helps him moved on, the only girl who had faith in him and the one girl he truly loved.

After 5 years of studying pottery, improving his skills and mending his broken heart in Sweden. He was ready. He was ready to be her soul mate. Ready to be her Man. Yes, it took him 5 long lonely years to pluck up the courage to finally face fear, pain and of course his country bumpkin was always there to support him. Although there have been numerous times when he would question her feelings for him, for he was a cold-blooded Casanova before but those old ways have long been forgotten ever since Chu Ga Eul confided to him that she is not going to seek him out anymore. So Yi Jeong can still remember how he was dumbstruck and was not able to utter a word for what was coming for him. Ga Eul with her head high told him that she gave up on him already. That scene made him realize a lot of things, Ga eul was his air after all.

Two weeks earlier.

They were at the park, this time the aura was different. It was not the usual where they walked, his arms on her shoulder and her arms on his waist. This time it was completely the opposite, her arms where just on her side, her stares far away from him, her mind was wondering, thinking what should be the exact hurtful words she would to tell him to make it easier for both of them. Yi Jeong's happiness was all ever Ga eul wanted. Ever since she had come across the playboy of F4, she had always thought of him as her soul mate, her man. But now, things have changed; she grew up, and become mature. They sat down on their favorite bench, the exact bench where he asked her to be his girlfriend, where one of the places that meant a world to her.

"Ga eul-yang are you day dreaming about me again? Are you okay? You look like you are about to cry. Up and until do you still can't believe that we are together?" Yi jeong teased her.

"Yi Jeong" Ga eul stopped him. "I've already decided. I can't see you anymore.

"What? Ga eul, what are you talking about?"

Ga eul remained silent and just stared at him.

"GA EUL, TELL ME, WHAT 'S WRONG? You have been acting like this since dinner." Yi Jeong was now ticked off. Ga eul was not with herself; she wasn't listening to him, not even looking at him. He took a deep breath, sigh and smile at her.

"Hmm, I know what this is all about. Ga eul-yang, are you playing a prank on me, because it's not funny anymore. It is because our 3rd year anniversary is tomorrow?" Is this your gift for me? Ga eul-yang I thought I clearly told you, that you are not a great actress". He laughed.

"Yi Jeong, I am not joking, this is not a prank. I am leaving you. All this years, I believe in a lie. I thought I found my soul mate in you but I was wrong. Mianhe, GOODBYE YI JEONG."

Ga eul stood up and walk away from him.

"Ga eul …. Ga eul .. GGGGAAAA EEEE UUUU LLLL". When he realized that she would not stop walking. He ran to her, grabbing her right arm and swung her to face him.

She faces him. At that moment, Yi Jeong stared into her eyes, there was something missing, he can't get his finger to it but there is definitely something wrong. There was no love in her eyes, the eyes that show him the mirror to his soul, the eyes that made him see through a lot of things, was now replaced by emptiness and worst of all, there was no passion, no love but a set of cold ones.

"Let me go."

"NO! Ga eul, what is happening to you? Did I do something wrong? Have I said something?"

"It's over Yi Jeong. Now let me go".

He can no longer take it. The pain she inflicted on him was too much. He doesn't understand what is going on. So Yi jeong was processing everything she said to him when she spoke.

"Yi Jeong, You know what I realized, you have never changed. You are still the same Yi Jeong I've known. Pathetic and a coward"

"Ga eul-yang" Yi Jeong can't believe what he's hearing. He was now crying, she was just tearing him apart.

Ga eul turn her back on him. She couldn't take it anymore too. All those things she told him, was all hurtful words. She couldn't believe she just throw it out on him, like she doesn't care. No, she does care. She loves him with all her heart and soul, more than she ever loves herself. She loves him too much. Ga eul was holding back tears now. She keeps on reminding herself. Chu Ga Eul, you have to be strong, his happiness is what matters, forget about your pain. It's only HIM. He is the only one that matters most.

"Did you ever, did you ever love me Ga eul? Did you." His words were now trailed with sobs.

"NO, it was not love that I felt, it was just PITY."

"YOU ARE A LIAR CHU GA EUL! Please tell me. Why are you doing this to me? I BEG YOU PLEASE TELL ME!" Yi Jeong was now shouting, he could not control his self anymore. When Ga eul didn't say anything. He walked towards her. He pleaded.

"Chu Ga Eul, .. This is So Yi Jeong, begging you, please … stay, please stay with me. Don't leave me." Yi jeong on his knees, begging her, all pride and dignity forgotten.

The coldness of the night envelops So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul. Rain begin to fall, even the heavens feel for both their pain. Ga eul brush aside the torturing pain she felt and left him. Every single step she made was getting heavier and heavier. It was just to much. Leaving him was killing her, seeing him shattered, broken by her own words was worth committing suicide. She wanted to end her life for leaving him. People said the being left behind by someone you love is the hardest, but for her its the other way around. It's a million times painful that being left behind.

"GU, JUNPYO, YOON JI HOO, SONG WOO BIN" .. Jandi was bickering on all 3 of them. Jae Kyung hovering on her boyfriend Woo bin. "SONG, WOO BIN, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE IF YOU DONT TELL ME WHERE SO YI JEONG IS?"

"Calm down honey, so yi jeong is probably with ga eul out on a date. its their 3 rd year anniversary tomorrow so please girls, just let ga eul be. You girls have been bothering her a lot all the time." complained woo bin.

Yoon Ji hoo was surveying the two ladies. "Hmmm, don't tell me you girls are hiding something from us? hmm i wonder what this spazz is all about?"

"OI, Geum, Jandi this better not be about guys or else." Junpyo was looking at jandi now both eyebrows frown. "Or else what JunPyo? ha? Do you want me to beat the crap out of you? Instead of talking nonsense why don't you call yi jeong and find out where he is?"

As a matter of fact jandi and jae kyung has been sick worried for their friend ga eul. A week ago, one afternoon, their best friend ga eul went come crying, not even bothering explaining to them what happen. Of course as a good best friends jandi and jae kyung has always been there for ga eul. For the past couple of days, Ga eul was nothing more than just a mere ghost, she is not sleeping at all, not eating right and feeling so dead. All jandi and jae kyung could do was to make ga eul feel that she was not alone. The more they grew suspicions was when ga eul took a 1 month leave of absence from her job which she work for 5 years and never once had taken a single day off. As to JunPyo and Woo bin's dismay both of their girlfriends were not even spending time with them because the two girls were just 24/7 with ga eul. Knowing Jae Kyung as the heiress of their company she can literally take a day off or leave of absense whenever she wants too. Jae kyung has her secretary and just brings her worked with her no matter where they go. Jandi still at medical school luckily, school wont start til next term.

Ga eul, its been 2 weeks, and I know you've been through hard times, but you know you can always share this burden with your best friends right? Jae Kyung finally broke her silence. .

Yes ga eul, you know u can always trust us. ... jandi gave her best friend a warm smile.

I am sorry for acting like this, sorry for worrying you jandi n jae kyung. Uhmm .. Yi Jeong and I broke .. Up .. finally ga eul was able to say the word.. jae kyung and jandi was shock, judging from the reactions of their faces.

What happen ga eul? why? did he broke up with you? .. asked jandi..

"No, no .. no, I did. I broke up with him."

"But why?" .. its now jae kyung's turn to asked. "You love him ga eul, why?"

"Promise me you too, you will let this go if I tell you the truth."

"but Ga eul"

"Jandi please, Jae Kyung.. can you promise me?"


	2. This Isn't Goodbye

**CHAPTER 2 - THIS ISN'T GOODBYE **

**Yi Jeong, where the heck are you? I have been calling you for ages. Junpyo was yelling at him, clearly the latter was now out of his line. This is the 10****th**** time Junpyo left Yi jeong the same message in his voicemail. **

**Yo! Yi Jeong, this is the 10****th**** time that I heard JunPyo left you a message. I'm giving you exactly 24 hours to call us. Or else, junpyo, jihoo and I are going to tear your place apart. The waiting starts now. Woo Bin is indeed the prince of mafia.**

**Yi jeong, what makes a man, is for him to be able to acknowledge his strengths as well as his weaknesses. When he opens his heart to someone, when he lets go of his fears, and cries when he is hurt, what makes a man is what you do when that storm comes. You must look into that storm and shout. "DO YOUR WORST, FOR I WILL DO MINE". You know, you always have friends to talked to. I have faith in you, we all do. SHE HAS FAITH IN YOU, SHE ALWAYS HAS. Please call. **

**Ji Hoo was indeed something; all his best friends have different characteristics and drives in life. But out of four of them, Ji Hoo is the weird one but every time something like this happened, Ji Hoo would always be the right guy to listen too.**

**To be honest, after what happened that night, he isolated himself with his best friends, with the world. It's been 2 weeks and the wound was still fresh as if it was just last night. He kept himself up for almost 24/7, rewinding the events that occurred. He has been thinking about what Ga eul have told him, clearly her reasons where out of hand, full of nonsense. Ga eul was the strong type of girl, she wouldn't just gave up on someone; she always sees goodness in people. No! The Ga eul the night was not the real her, something is up; she is hiding something from him. He was brought back from his senses, when he heard a commotion outside door. After all the days he was alone in his room, he forgot to press the do not disturb sign and now the elevator to his bedroom is not locked up. He heard familiar voices.**

**Look, I am the leader of F4 so I should count! .. Junpyo demanded.**

**You know I happen to better at this junpyo so let me just do. Woo Bin replied.**

**Okay, you two, why would you kick the door when it is unlocked. Ji Hoo spoke as his twisted the door knob. Apparently JUnpyo and Woo bin was making a move of kicking the door open. Clearly both of them didn't use their brains.**

**Yi Jeong was too late to lock the door when JI hoo head popped out from the door.**

**The room was a messed up. All his clothes were just scattered everywhere, they were bottles of unopen alcohol lying on the foot of his bed. But the bed was flawless, clean, and tucked in neatly, it was clear that no one had crashed on that bed for long a time. On the carpet, were cards, letters, stuff toys and pictures. Pictures, letters, cards of Yi jeong and Ga eul. Yi jeong was on the sofa, hair standing up in different directions, eyes swollen and puffy, clearly from crying. There deep dark circles under his eyes. At the sight of his best friend, Ji Hoo, Woo bin and Jun Pyo rush to his aid.**

**Yi Jeong, Yi Jeong .. Ji Hoo's worried voice spoke first. Shaking his best friend.**

**The sight of Yi Jeong, shocked Woo bin and Jun Pyo, panicked written all over their faces. They have never seen Yi Jeong like this before, yes yi jeong had a lot of problems but he always had always been the cool one to handle matters differently. But this time, Yi Jeong was in hell. **

**Jun Pyo, go get me a bottle of water. Woo Bin, order some food preferably porridge. Get your guys to buy stuff for us, food, necessities and alcohol that will last up to 3 days. Ji Hoo demanded.**

**The two got up and took care of things right away without questions ask. They know ji hoo. Ji hoo, Woo bin and Jun Pyo texted Jandi and jae kyung explaining to them that they will be out of reach for a couple of days, informing them that they are going to be with Yi Jeong. The girls understand this for they know what is up. F3 was just sitting be on the carpet beside the sofa. 3 of them not spoken any word, even when Woo bin's men have arrive with all the goods they have asked. Nobody dared talked. They sat there in silence, Ji Hoo looking intently at Yi jeong. Woo bin, frowning with his worried expression, Jun Pyo eyes wandering, not wanting to look at his best friend. Among the f4 junpyo is not good with hiding his feelings, sensitive is an understatement. He is afraid that if he looks into Yi Jeong eyes, he will finally broke down because he is now in the verge of crying. It was not a good site, it heart breaking. **

**Four hours had passed and still none of them uttered any word. Every once in a while one of them would go the bathroom, got up and stretch. Ji Hoo always yawning. JunPyo now laying on the carpet eyes close. Woo bin eating porridge. **

**Yi Jeong finally stands up and grab woo bin's porridge. Woo Bin, giving in, got up, went to the mini kitchen and prepared 3 bowls of porridge. As JunPyo was awaken by a pillow smash to his face by woo bin. All four of them were now enjoying their porridge. Yi jeong still quiet but eating. After a couple of minutes Yi Jeong got up and took a shower.**

**With a smile ji hoo got up and grab all of their bowls and place them in the mini kitchen. When he got back to the F2 .. "Okay, we are doing great, when he gets out of the shower, just let him be. I have the feeling he will soon explain to us everything." The f2 just gave him a nod. **

**Yi Jeong was now out of the shower after 20 minutes. In torn jeans, and a white shirt, his expression lighter than before.**

"**I never knew gu jun pyo can shut up for hours, song woo bin can prepare good porridge and yoon ji hoo not sleeping for a couple of hours after all." Chuckled Yi Jeong. The look on his best friends faces gave him the warm feeling. He sat down in front of them and look down. He could not look at them in their faces. He doesn't want them to see him crying but Ji Hoo is right, who else can he turn too. Who else can he share this feeling of emptiness that is slowly killing him. They were his best friends after all.**

"**Uh, Ga eul," … deep breath .. silence .. after a couple of seconds. " Ga eul broke up with me" .. There he had said it. Said the words he hardly believe is happening. When they did not say anything as if they knew it already. YI jeong went on. **

"**She .. she told me she doesn't want to see me anymore. She told me I .. I .. I was pathetic and a coward." His voice shaking, tears started to form in his eyes. "She told me, it was all a lie and that she ." He had stopped, he can't take this anymore. He look up to them, saw them looking at him. He saw Jun pyo's watery eyes, Woo Bin not looking at him, Ji Hoo in deep thoughts. Then he continued.**

"**She said .. She said .." words hurts like hell and he tears was just flowing nonstop from his eyes. **

"**SHE SAID, SHE DIDN'T EVEN LOVE ME" he was now sobbing, that's it after all those days trying to suppress his feelings. Finally he blurted it out. **

**Ji hoo stood up his hand on YI jeong left shoulder, woo bin went to yi jeong side hand on yi jeong's right shoulder and Jun Pyo went to hug him. **

"**She left me, she left me. She said it like she doesn't care. I don't know what to do. I .. I don't want to lose her. . What should I do? She is my life. I can't live without her. What should I do?" his voice full of pain.**

"**SO YI JEONG, do you love her? "Asked Jihoo. Yi Jeong nodded. **

"**Then don't give up on her. " Woo bin spoke.**

"**She might have given up on you but don't give up on her. Yi jeong we've known Ga eul for a very long time now. You've been with her for 3 years now, You know her. Think about it all of a sudden she changes and tells you she doesn't love. It doesn't make any sense. Jandi did the same thing to me a couple of years ago remember? Ga eul is a commoner; they have their own ways of dealing problems. Such as sacrificing their love, anything just for the heck of it; even if they hurt themselves in the process." Jun Pyo added.**

**Yi Jeong was suddenly brought out to his senses. Jun Pyo was right. This is something that was missing, how stupid of him to be feeling miserable and helpless when something is up. He knew something was not right but he choose to be pathetic. No! He needs to snap out of it find out what had happen.**

**Yi jeong, let's think and plan this through. We have to find out what is up. We will help you. I'm sure jandi ang jae kyung knew something we might as well meet them and find out. Woo bin was now fishing out his phone when Ji Hoo snatched it away from him.**

"**What are you doing?" **

" **No we are not calling them, we are not meeting them or even pressure them from spilling it to us. We should find out for ourselves. I have a feeling they know about this already and was hiding it from us. I can see it from the look on their faces. Trust me let's just keep it to ourselves. We have informed them already that we will be out of reach for a couple of days so let's utilize this time and look for answers. YI jeong, don't worry judging from jae kyung and jandi's abilities they wouldn't let anything happen to ga eul. They would protect her no matter what. " Ji Hoo always made it easy than done. "Okay woo bin, get a couple of guys to follow ga eul, jae kyung and jandi all the time. Please instruct them to keep out of sight, we don't want ga eul to panick and leave Seoul. Jun Pyo hired a high paying detective to look into this. And I will plan our next move after everything is settled. Yi Jeong all you need to do right now is clear up your mind, think about every possible reasons, or persons responsible for this mess." **

**Yi jeong moods now changes. For the first time in weeks, he felt alive again, with the hope that everything will be alright, after all his friends have been always there for him. He was glad he had friends whom he could trust. He thought to himself "**_**GA EUL-yang, This isn't goodbye, even as I watched you leave me, this is not goodbye. I love you so much I can't let you go. NO! There is just no way."**_


	3. The Reason

Chapter 3 the REASON

Hae Jae Kyung froze, still can't find it in her heart to believe what she heard. Chu Ga Eul believes in LOVE, in PASSION, in TRUST and most of all she believes in the word SOUL MATE. A couple of years ago before she meet her best friends Geum Jandi and Chu Ga eul, she was lost never knew the meaning of friendship, she knew love but not the way she thought it wouldbe. Love for her best friends was unconditional, it wasn't just Love to start with, it was with passion, trust, friendship and above all; to be UNSELFISH. Not everyone has the courage to sacrifice her own happiness but yet her two best friends were blest to have the kind of strength and for the first time in her life she was sure. Now she is hundred percent sure why destiny lead her to meet her best friends.

Jandi have been best friends with Ga eul since kindergarten. Jandi was Ga eul's protector, her big sister even they are the same age, and her forever best friend. Jandi always knew that ga eul is unselfish, kind, and always sees goodness in people. Okay, at first Jandi did not agree to Ga eul's feelings toward the F4 Casanova, SO YI JEONG. But after all those of years of Ga eul waiting for him, all her best friends heartaches of being dumped by him, all the years she yearn for his love, So Yi Jeong, changes for the better, leaving his Casanova façade behind made Jan Di realize that her best friend found her soul mate in him. Of course she hated Yi Jeong for leaving Ga eul for 5 years but all the separation and the sacrifices was paid off. Yi jeong was madly in love with ga eul after all those years.

Ga eul, I won't promise you anything if it's not worthy of a promise. Jae Kyung uttered.

Ga eul looked at Jandi. "I agree with Jae Kyung, it better be worth it, Ga eul." Jandi felt guilty seeing Ga eul's reaction but Jae Kyung is right, it better be worthy.

Ga eul sighed. She didn't know where to start after all it was not easy; ever since she broke his heart, she felt nothing more but regrets. She can't bring herself to eat, to sleep knowing that she crushed him, and most of all destroyed him. No words, no riches, not even the whole world can take away the hurtful words she left him.

Jandi and Jae kyung just stared at her, waiting for her explanations. Ga eul was now holding back tears.

"I am .. I am sick. I am .." Gaeul hardly can't let go of the word but she needs to. " I am dying!"

What? Jae kyung shocked. "Are you messing with us? Gaeul this is not funny! Not funny at all! Jandi now in the verge of crying.

Gaeul stood up, went to her room and came back with a paper from her hand. Jandi grabbed the paper she was holding and was examining it carefully. It was the findings from the doctor Gaeul recently visited. It had a positive remark on the bottom confirming the disease.

"NO! This is not right! No! No! No!" jandi now lost it. Jae kyung automatically yanked the piece of paper and read on it. Jae kYung's hands where now shaking. She could not believe what she just read. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

"I have Leukemia" Gaeul finally spoke. "The doctor told me to be ready. To arrange everything in order, finish the unfinished business I have." Her two best friends were now crying, too hurt to say something she continued. "They have been running some tests for me and most of the test confirmed it. I have been visiting the doctor regularly. They said …" She could not go on now, after all she doesn't want to think about it. She had already accepted her fate and she wasn't about to let YI Jeong suffer with her. No! He had suffered enough and for crying out loud, he had a lot of problems already and to add onto it is not helping him.

"I broke up with Yi jeong because I don't want him to suffer. Most of all, I don't need pity. I don't need help. He has too much problem already for me to add up. I am his strength; I can't let him love me until the day comes that I leave him and I don't want to see him shattered because of me. I don't want him to lose his strength. To lose hope, I want him to be able to move on and live life normally after I am gone" she was now crying so hard. She can't say anything. Eyes clouded, losing hope. She just cried and cried.

"His happiness is my life, the sound of his laugh, the look in his eyes, and the smirk in his face, his adorable nose is my life. So Yi jeong is my AIR. HIS HAPPINESS IS MY LIFE. MY LIFE. MY LIFE."

"Oh Gaeul!" jandi and jae kyung hug her tightly.

"I am afraid. I have never been so afraid in my life. I don't know what to do. I love him and I hurt him. I am afraid. Help me. I want to live my life without thinking what might happen tomorrow. Help me forget this. I can't. I can't.

"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay, It will be alright. I will do everything on my power Gaeul, tomorrow, we are going to another doctor, and we are going to get a second opinion. We will go to my family doctor, we will get another opinion. I don't care how many doctors we are going to see but we will have another physician check on you. I don't care how it takes, if it takes to go to the U.S to get check we will. Right Jandi?" Jae kyung said.

"Yes, we will. If it takes for me to stop going to school I will." Jandi added.

"No! No! That's not what I wanted." Gaeul blurted.

"Please Gaeul if you valued our friendship let us help you. Let us help you or Yi Jeong and the F3 are going to find out. Jandi has to blackmail her best friend although she and jae kyung will definitely need to let the f4 knows but not yet. Not yet.

"Right Jae kyung?"

Jae Kyung nodded. "Gaeul, we are here. Ok? Don't you dare forget that."

Jandi and jae kyung could not believe what they had learned. Gaeul is healthy, yes she is fragile but she eats right, she exercise, she takes care of her body. Yes, she looks pale, weak, and tired all the time but she is happy. Happy people just don't get sick. She is not just happy, she is in love and people that are in love live life to the fullest. This is just not possible.

No! Not Jandi's Gaeul, not Jae kyung Gaeul, not the F3's Gaeul and most of all not Yi Jeong's Gaeul. This just can't be.


	4. Hide and Seek

Chapter 4 Hide and Seek

"Young Master Jun pyo, I have already hired the best detective in the country. Please give him some time. It was just 4 hours ago that you have informed me and as of now, I can't give you any news yet. I suggest we give the detective the luxury to focus on his job to get the result right away." Chief Jung calmly explained to his master.

'Aish! Okay! Remember Chief Jung, please keep it discreet. I don't want anybody to know, not even Geum Jan di. Give me answers right away soon as you have them.'

For the rest of the night, all four of them, was thinking of the possible reasons why Ga eul broke up with Yi Jeong. Different reasons, different speculations.

Everybody did their part as what Ji Hoo told them to do. Woo Bin's men were dispatched to check up on the girls. To their dismay, Woo bin's men did not find jae kyung, jandi and ga eul in their apartment.

"Give me the news, huh? What? Where are they? Are you sure?" Woo Bin's tone and looks made Yi Jeong worried. "What do you mean they are not there? Find them!"

"Yi jeong, my men just inform me that the girls were not in their apartment."

"What?" Yi jeong was shocked to hear to it. "Where are they?" Junpyo asked.

"Woo Bin, give me the phone, I need to talk to your men." Woo Bin gave Ji hoo the phone.

"This is Yoon Ji Hoo, how long have you been there in the apartment. 4 hours? Okay? No lights? No movements inside? Okay. What about the terrace? So you haven't seen any of them since you got there? No? Okay. Hang in there. I'll give you a call back. Stay in your position."

"They left. They weren't there. Let's go guys." Ji Hoo stood up and drag the 3 of them. "Wait, are you going to find the girls? I thought we wanted to be discreet." Jun Pyo complained. "No, we aren't looking for them" answered Ji Hoo. "Then where are we going?" asked Yi Jeong.

"We are going to Jun Pyo's place." Answered Ji Hoo. "Okay, now I am confused, what are we going to do in his place" Woo Bin respond with a confused face. Without any word, Ji Hoo went into the garage. "Okay, I am driving. Get in".

"What? We can't bring our own cars? asked junpyo. "No! We have to be discreet right? So we could only use 1 car, plus I brought my new Mercedes SUV. So all 4 of us can fit there, now come on, Ill drive."

Oh! No! Yoon Ji Hoo you can't drive fast. It will take us forever to get there. No ill drive." Jun Pyo replied.

Oh! Common I can drive better than you two, I'll drive" Woo Bin argued.

No! you 3 are inexperienced, Ill drive. Yi Jeong corrected.

"Urgh, it's either you 3 get into my car, or I'll let jandi, Jae kyung and ga eul know that you guys stole their underwear when we were on a vacation last year." Yoon Ji Hoo's words struck them, all 3 surrendered. "Okay, okay fine" the 3 giving in.

They arrived at Jun Pyo's mansion, Ji Hoo went straight to Geum Jandi' and Junpyo's room. Most of the time they spend their nights there, although they are already engage, Jandi wanted to finish her studies first before getting married, so she have a separate place with jae kyung and ga eul. Yoon Ji Hoo was rummaging stuffs, from the closet to the drawers, looking for something.

"Okay, what exactly are we looking for JI Hoo?" asked Junpyo.

"Come on guys, help me find a key, a spare key, jandi must have hidden a spare key to their apartment here. Jun Pyo where do Jandi keep her personal stuff?" Ji Hoo demanded.

"Uhm, well I don't know! She throws stuff everywhere here. One time I saw her hiding something in Yi Jeong's vase. So let's try that one. Yi jeong try checking on the vase you gave her on her birthday."

Yi Jeong went to look into the vase. The vase was almost as tall as Jandi, Yi jeong spend like hours, days, weeks making it perfect. "Dang! Woo bin gave me your lighter, its dark, I can't see a thing." Woo bin was about to take out his lighter and give it to YI jeong when Ji Hoo snatched both of their heads and bang it onto each other. "Ouch, Yoon Ji Hoo what was that for?" Woo bin nursing his head.

"Okay guys, Please focus. The girls are missing and you guys are not even thinking. Check underneath the vase, for heaven's sake Jandi won't be able to reach inside the vase just to get a key. Urgh! And you call yourselves the mighty F4. Tsk." Ji Hoo sighed.

"I got it, let's go". All 3 of them were now driving to the girls' apartment. Yoon Ji Hoo made it clear to them never to leave the car, the plan was they should stay away from the apartment and let Woo Bin's men handle the situation. Apparently, Woo Bin's men found out that the girls left the apartment, only half of their clothes was left in there, 3 luggage were gone. Woo Bin's men search the apartment for any hint on where the girls are going.

It was now 3am and they still haven't sleep at all. It was a long night of crying after all. Ga eul gave in to her best friends to let them helped her. After all they are her best friends and she needed them, she wanted to spend the remaining of her life with them. After her parents died 2 years ago, Jandi and Jae Kyung were kind enough to share an apartment with her. Although she find the apartment surprisingly cheap, she knew that behind it was the F4. Plus the last thing she ever wanted was for Yi jeong and the rest of the F4 know about her condition. She wanted for YI jeong to move on and to let her go. As for jae kyung and jandi, they inform their boyfriends that they are going somewhere for a couple of weeks. Thinking that they should have known the reason why, of course they would do the same thing for YI jeong. They would be there for YI jeong too. Ga eul requested that they leave the apartment, to go somewhere else, far from the city of Seoul, from the Yi jeong's memories. She didn't want to keep on remembering the pain she inflicted on him. Jae kyung had recently bought a small Island somewhere in Seoul as a gift for Woo bin and her's 2nd year anniversary. Jae kyung suggested this thinking it would really do well on Gaeul's condition. Ga eul loves the beach. It is relaxing and comforting. Before leaving the city, Both Jandi and Jae kyung drag Ga eul to see another physician. This time it was the doctor Jandi knew from School. Fortunately, Jandi has been going on medical mission conducted by Shinwa. Couple of blood test where done; bone marrow biopsy, x-rays, MRI's. Jae Kyung had tears in her eyes when the bone marrow biopsy was done. Ga eul laid on her side as the doctor use a very thick needle to draw out sample of the bone marrow to check for leukemia cells. Ga eul gasps, bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying. The pain was excruciating. Jandi knows this procedure by heart but it was harder to endure whenever you see it performed on your best friend. It was a long day for them. Ga eul was exhausted from the check up so Jae kyung decided to stay in the hotel first before going for a long drive the next day to the island. Jandi suggested that they drive rather than fly via plane. Planes are a lot faster but it will show a record easier to track for the F4.

Jandi and Jae kyung also left a 2 page letter to Junpyo and Woo bin and a simple note to Ji Hoo and Yi jeong. As for their respective boyfriends, it was not a break up letter but just merely requesting for some time alone to be there for Ga eul. They have mention in the letter not to go looking for them for they don't want to be found. They assure them that in due time they will come back to them and that they want the F4 to spend time with themselves as well since they have missed each other's company.

As for Ga eul tomorrow was a long heavy journey. She would have endured everything from now on. Whatever storm that rushed to her, she is just glad to have someone beside her. Her two best friends.

Ga eul was throwing up the rest of the evening. Jandi and Jae Kyung took turns in watching Ga Eul. She would literally run to the bathroom, vomit and passed out in the toilet. This made Jae Kyung almost called 911 when jandi stopped her and told her it was a normal reaction after the test was done. Jae Kyung watches Ga eul for 2 hours and then Jandi since Jae kyung is driving in the morning.

Meanwhile, Woo Bin's men found the letters and the F4 are now back to Yi jeong place reading it. Yi jeong and Jun Pyo crying. Woo Bin holding back tears, yet tears were coming out already. Ji Hoo has a mysterious look in his face.

"I can't believe they left us, Jae Kyung why didn't you even tell me where you're going. I can't wait just stand here not knowing where you are."

"Urgh, Geum Jandi you better have a good explanation better than this. I need to know where you are"

Ga eul yang why? Why do you have to leave? Why do you have to disappear? Isn't it enough already that you broke my heart? Yi jeong spoke between sobs.

Ji Hoo was seriously looking at the note jae kyung and jandi left him. He could feel that there was something beyond those words. He just knew it. He couldn't figure it out but why he senses something of a hint on it.


	5. The Sufferings

Chapter 5 the Sufferings

It was a gorgeous day; one that hoped would never end; the beautiful glowing sun bringing a gleaming light to the beautiful sand and sea. It's glittering; golden rays of heat warm Ga eul from the cool coast breeze which hits her face. Its rainbow colors, shades of red, orange and yellow shine brightly into the gentle gust of fresh air which blows around her. The sun made the ocean sparkle like a million of diamonds. The soft breeze coming off the ocean was refreshing, with a soft hint of brine. The sea gulls flew overhead in anticipation of a treat from my tote bag. The sand was white and warm under my feet. I can only hear gentle sounds, the 'whoosh' coming from the turning waves. Ahead of me is the calm, peaceful sea.

Ga eul has been asleep all throughout the drive; she didn't sleep well last night after a tormenting sickness hits her. Head throbbing, stomach twisting, she was vomiting all night. She feels sorry for her best friends but she would rather sleep in the car ride than be awake and throwing up.

"Fish soup is ready!" Jandi yelling at them. "Let's go Ga eul, we better hurry up before she throws a fit on us." Jae kyung grabbed her hand and drag her towards Jandi.

"Wow, Jandi that smells good! Hmm. Yum!" Jae Kyung grabbing the bowl of soup from Jandi's hand.

"Here Ga eul, be careful it's hot!" Jandi handed Ga eul her bowl of fish soup. Ga eul ate a little only, afraid she might feel the same jolt of stomach twisting again last night. The air was getting heavier now; it must have been from the travelling they did that's why she is feeling dizzy. "jandi, jae kyung can we get inside the villa now, I need to rest."

"Sure". Jae kyung help Ga eul walked while holding her hips. "Let's go, Jae, you got it? Ill fix the bowls and I'll follow you guys." Jae Kyung and GA eul went inside the villa, went Jandi's cellphone ring. She doubts whether to pick it up or not, then she suddenly remembered both hae jae kyung and her changed their numbers 2 days ago. "Hello" she answered quickly. "Yes this is her, Geum Jandi. What? Oh my god! What do we do? Okay, I'll call you back. Thank you."

"GA EUL! She heared Jae Kyung screamed, Jan di rushed towards the Villa. "Oh! Please God! No!" Jandi found Hae Jae kyung on the floor supporting Ga eul. Unfortunately she passed out before reaching their bedroom.

"Ga eul! What happened? Jandi asked Jae kyung.

"Jandi call Doctor Tommy right now. We need Ga eul to be transported to a closer hospital right now." Ordered Jae Kyung.

Jandi was shaking when she drop the call.

Ga eul is now stable according to the doctor. She passed out because of stress and her condition. Doctor came out from Ga eul's room and approached to the girls.

"I am sorry to inform you girls, that Ga eul's condition has gotten worst. She needs to be in chemotherapy to sustain life; if she won't commit to the treatment she won't make it; chances for her getting a little bit better is for her to have chemotherapy twice a week."

Jae Kyung sighed. "Doctor, we need to know, what are our best friend's chances to survive this condition? Is there a chance at all? Is it curable? We need to know."

"Yes there is, she needs a bone marrow transplant. It needs to be done sooner, when a person has leukemia, good cells don't function right; this makes our body more susceptible from infection and that is very crucial. Ms. Chu Ga eul is lucky her cancer stage is NOT too late for a treatment but we better make haste for there is big tendency for her body to give up soon. She needs to be attended promptly. I see the concern you have in your best friend but right now the best thing you can do is put her on top of the list for bone marrow transplant, mind you the wait takes forever but judging from your status Jae Kyung, you have the power to do that. We can put her on the World's list for bone marrow transplant but there is no assurance on that one too. I suggest you girls look for a donor. A perfect donor or match will raise her percentage of surviving this disease.

The Doctor gave Jae kyung and Jandi the lab results, the list of places, the websites to put Ga eul on the list; it contains the entire requirement needed for a bone marrow transplant such as the type and the perfect donor to match. Without further hold back Jae kyung made phone calls right away, arranging everything. He even called her parents who are residing in New York to help her find a match for Ga eul's bone marrow. Everything needs to be hastened, no time should be wasted.

Jandi was now sobbing. "Jae Kyung, I can't do this. I don't care if Ga eul will hate me but I am calling the F4. They need to know, I just can't let our best friend suffer. I .. I don't have money Jae kyung, I don't have the luxury you have. I don't know how to help her. It's too much for me, I can't lose her Jae Kyung, I can't! I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless. Please Jae Kyung, let's tell them already. Let's just keep it a secret from Ga eul, they will help, I can't let her die."

Jae Kyung had tears in her eyes but compose herself, Jan di is indeed strong but this time Jae kyung needs to be the one stronger now. "Yes, I agree with you, if they know it, it will definitely bid us more time, we have to let them know. But when? I thought the letter we left for Ji hoo was enough for him to find out where we at?"

"Ji Hoo can be slow at things too. After all, I think Yi Jeong is still suffering from what had happened. We need to let them know now. But I don't know how to keep them away from coming over here. We need to be discreet about this; if Ga eul knows that they are here she will run away from us, she won't trust us anymore. Yi Jeong will definitely jump on the plane the moment he knew, we need to plan this over so that everything will be in order. We have to respect her decision of not wanting Yi jeong to get involve with her sickness." Jandi was explaining this to Jae Kyung when suddenly an idea came upon her.

"This is going to be hard on Yi Jeong but we have to make a deal with him. If he loves Ga eul and respects her, he needs to abide to our plan. I am sure he will do everything he can too helped the love of his life too. Okay let's do this; Ga eul is still drugged from her chemo, so she basically won't be awake until tomorrow. Jae Kyung, arrange a plane for us to meet in the next island, 4 hours away from here, we need to meet up with the boys on a different place so that they can't rush into Ga eul. But before that let's make sure Ga eul wokes up a little late than schedule let's talk to the doctor; I think it would be good for her to have a long rest.

"Okay, let's go Jandi."

After realizing what had transpired, Ji Hoo, Woo bin, Jun Pyo, Yi jeong had a drink at the latter's place. They were the already frustrated from the idea that they don't know what is going on plus to top it all, the girls left them isolated. It was a long night of drinking; Woo Bin was lying on the floor intoxicated; Jun Pyo who never drink was knocked out; Yi jeong drown himself with alcohol; Ji Hoo slightly buzz. Ji Hoo was busy deciphering the letter than Jandi and jae kyung left, he read about this types of letter leaving a trail of information behind it. He knew this could lead them to the girls. Until, all of their phones buzz.

All 4 of them jumped from the noise, the only ones that text them all the same time would either be Jandi, Jae Kyung and Ga eul. They fished out their phone and read out loud the text. The text was from an unknown number, saying that they should meet at Jeju Island in 4 hours. That means they need to get their ass up right now and fix themselves before heading to the private jet.

"Are you sure this is not a prank, Ji Hoo?" asked Woo Bin "There was not name after the text; we don't know who sent it."

"Only Jae Kyung could send a text message without putting her name, remember she doesn't know texting, we were the ones who taught her. Let's hurry up, can you please kick Jun Pyo, I woke him up earlier and he still is not ready. We have to get going now. We don't want the girls go running again. Urgh I guess I have to fly the helicopter now. You guys take too long" Ji Hoo was scratching his head, hard to assess what he is thinking.

Jae Kyung and Jandi, were now anxious, they don't know what to say to Jun Pyo and Woo Bin knowing the two can be violent sometimes; since the two didn't even said goodbye to their respective boyfriends. But No, they didn't meet up with them for that, Ga eul is what matters most. Turning their heads they thought they will see 4 different cars but instead a helicopter came down to the sands in the beach.

Yoon Ji Hoo was the pilot, second in command was Yi Jeong. This brought Jandi and Jae Kyung's jaws drop. Unbelievable! Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong is just everything. Jun Pyo and Woo bin got out from the helicopter first seeing their girlfriends made them just go want to cry and hug them so tightly. They miss the love of their lives. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo was still hugging them, eyes watery when Yi Jeong came down with Ji Hoo. Both girls where looking at Yoon Ji Hoo and Yi jeong, faces all brighten up, amaze by what they saw. Jun Pyo was now intently looking at Jandi to Ji Hoo to Yi Jeong and Woo bin did the same thing from Jae Kyung to Ji Hoo to Yi jeong.

Woo bin spoke first. "Okay it's either I am going to kill Ji Hoo and Yi jeong for no apparent reason or you explain to me why are you looking at both of them, jaws drop HA JAE KYUNG! Woo bin was now eyeing Jae Kyung intently.

"Hey Geum Jandi what is up with that look? Urgh, what are you doing? Are you telling me you're inlove with Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong?" Junpyo said while shaking Jandi. "HEY GEUM JANDI".

"Aw, why do you have to scream at me?" Jandi complained, now back to her senses.

Jae Kyung and Jandi suddenly run and hug Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo. Their boyfriends forgotten "WOW, I never knew you could fly a helicopter Ji Hoo and Yi jeong, you too? Wow you guys are awesome. Wow" Both Jandi and jae kyung said the same time.

"hahahaha! Woo Bin and Jun Pyo can also fly a helicopter you know, they are just so sober as of the moment." Replied by a blushing Ji Hoo.

Mad as hell, Woo bin and Jun Pyo went to lift Jae kyung and Jandi and carry them like a sack of rice in their backs. "Hey Jun Pyo put me down. I said put me down"

"Song, Woo bin put me down this instant or I swear I will cut of your happiness. Urgh! Put me down! Put me down NOW! Jae Kyung commanded.

"No! You guys need some explaining to do. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin don't you dare put them down until we are on the beach hotel." Yi Jeong commented.

In the hotel, Jandi and Jae kyung sat opposite to the F4, of course they opposed to it. Jan di spoke first. "Yi Jeong, we would like to apologize for not considering your feelings into this. We did not know until the day she broke up with you. She made us promise to let things go and just support her no matter what her decision is. It was hard for the 2 of us, Jae Kyung and I, to keep this from all four of you especially to you Yi Jeong. We wanted to be there for her you know. It's just .. " Jandi was now in tears when she looked at Jae Kyung tears flowing down her cheeks. She could not continue now, so she nods at Jae Kyung.

Jae kyung continued eventhough her eyes were clouded with tears. Woo Bin tried to reach out but she stop him. "Sorry Yi Jeong! Sorry for not being there for you, after all this years we were close friends and all we did was abandoned you but Ga eul needs us more. I hope you understand this. Please don't think badly of Ga eul, she has a reason Yi Jeong. Ga eul did it for you, for your happiness. She doesn't want you to suffer with her. She doesn't want you around her on these times. She is not strong enough Yi jeong with you by her side. She can't do this thinking one day she might leave you. She did it for you." Jae kyung broke down.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, GEUM JANDI, HA JAE KYUNG! WHERE IS GA EUL? I had enough of this she did it for you explanation. That is not good reason for me, you two have no idea how much I suffer, and you don't have any idea how painful it is to be left behind, not knowing. You don't know how I am right now. PLEASE TELL ME WHERE IS SHE. TELL ME! Yi Jeong was now yelling at both of them. He doesn't have time to feel sorry or either accepts both of their apologies, he just wants to know the truth.

The F3 didn't calm him down, they know what he felt and they know that he would not hurt Jae Kyung and Jandi. "I WANT THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW! TELL ME THE TRUTH! PLEASE!

"SHE IS SICK YI JEONG! SHE IS SICK AND DYING!" Jandi could not take it anymore. She walked away but different sets of arms pull her back to sit down. It was her boyfriend Jun Pyo. "Shh.. stay Jandi, stay."

"She has leukemia Yi Jeong" Jae Kyung continued. "She doesn't want you to know because she doesn't want you to pity her. She doesn't want you to help her. She wished for your happiness without her. She wants you to move on after she is long gone." Jae kyung explained looking from everyone's reaction. Yoon Ji Hoo, Woo bin and Jun Pyo now crying. Yi Jeong sobbing.

"NO! This is. No! You guys are lying! NO! It's not happening. No! God No! Why?" Yi Jeong sobs now couldn't control himself. He run out of the hotel and went to the beach. He didn't care of his feet hurting from the stones underneath the beach sand; all he wanted to do was to get away from them. So he could scream at someone, to punch someone, and to kill someone. He didn't know, his friends followed him, Woo bin in front shouting something at him. Finally Yi jeong stop in the beach shore, his knees gave up on him,

Kneeling he shouted "WHY ME? GOD? WHY ME? DON'T I HAVE ENOUGH SUFFERINGS ALREADY? WHY MY GIRL? WHY GA EUL? I WANT TO DIE LONG BEFORE, WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME? JUST TAKE ME! TAKE ME NOT HER. NOT MY GA EUL! F*CK! URGH!"

All of his friends where now close to him, they hug each other, cried at each other. No words can explain the feelings they had inside. It was too painful to bear, too painful for the truth to slowly creep up inside of them. Yi jeong had never cried like this before in his life, not even when his mom almost died, not even when his dad left them, not when his grandfather died, not when Eun Jae left him, not when his older brother left him. This is was beyond any man can take. He just wants to die.

After calming Yi Jeong down, Yoon Ji Hoo who is a doctor, spoke first. "Jan di, Jae Kyung Where is Ga eul right now? Jandi and Jae kyung explained to them what happened and the whereabouts of Ga eul. Yi Jeong reacted so fast but Jandi hold him down; asking him to hear out their reasons first.

"How many doctors did the two ask for another opinion in this?" Ji Hoo asked.

"3 doctors and all 3 of them confirmed it, we run different tests, MRI's and X-rays even biopsies. They all came out the same findings. Doctor Tommy of Shinwa informed us that Ga eul has fat chances of recovering this condition if we find a bone marrow donor for her soon as possible. He said Ga eul condition is still on the early stage but that can instantly change. If her body can't take the chemo therapy she will collapse to the next stage which is dangerous for her. "Jae Kyung explained.

"That is why we asked you guys to please help us through this; we need to find her a bone marrow donor right away. Ga eul's body is so fragile, I am afraid her body can't cope up with the chemo therapy." Jandi continued.

"Okay, I take it as Ga eul doesn't want us to help her? And you two are keeping this a secret from her? Yes?" Jandi and Jae Kyung nodded at Ji Hoo. "Okay so guys, let's go." Ji Hoo stood up.

'What? Where are we going? Do you expect me to just sit around here and wait for Ga eul to die? No! I am not leaving, Jandi take me to Ga eul now." YI Jeong demanded, eyes fixed on Jandi.

"Yi Jeong snapped out of it." It was now Jun Pyo's turn to get mad."This is the reason why Ga eul doesn't want you to know. You need to snap out of it and think about her. This time think and understand her. This time do something for her. Yi Jeong she respected your decision when you went to Sweden to mend yourself. She waited for 5 years for you. Give her this chance YI Jeong, prove to her you are willing to wait for her. Prove to her you respect her decision. Be there for her Yi Jeong. I am sorry you can't do anything right now but that is what Ga eul wanted, she wants you to be strong without her. She wants you to be STRONG. Be strong for her Yi Jeong. Be strong for both of you. We will go back to Seoul now, I promise you. We are going to get the bone marrow donor for her. I don't care if it takes for us to roam from country to country we will do that. But please be strong. Be strong YI jeong."

"Jun pyo is right Yi Jeong" replied Woo bin. "Ji Hoo will run some test for everyone. Everyone Yi jeong even my men. Even us. Come on Bro! Be strong okay. We won't let anything happen to Ga eul."

Jandi and Jae kyung left the 4 of them in a hurry knowing Ga eul will now wake up anytime. Promising to them they will put into build in cameras so Yi Jeong and the rest can see Ga eul; in return Yi jeong must also promise to stay away from the hospital. With that the F3 promise too.

The F3 return to Seoul right away; Yoon Ji Hoo mostly spend his time in the hospital, in the lab in particular; Woo Bin busy delegating his men from different countries to have themselves check up for a bone marrow match. Yi Jeong went to Sweden to talk to his uncle in the Cancer Research Lab taking Jun Pyo's private Jet. Jun Pyo went to the U.S to do the same thing boarded on the plane 5 hours after.

"You don't have to hide from me anymore Ga eul-yang. I will respect your decision but doesn't stop me from running to you. You are my life and I will do the best that I can to keep you here beside me. Please don't give up on me my love. Don't give up on me." Yi jeong was now looking at Ga eul in his laptop. Jandi and Jae kyung made sure he can see Ga eul via invisible camera. Ga eul was lying in bed, wires connected on her, sleeping beautifully like a princess. Her face was pale, Yi jeong was eventually alarm on it but calm down when he saw her breathing. Jandi was with her reading her stories, Jae Kyung with her laptop probably doing some work. Ga eul will be awake in a couple of hours and that makes Yi jeong anxious to see her eyes again.

Ga eul was discharge from the hospital, she is now staying at Jae Kyung's villa in the island that they once were. Jandi and Jae kyung, cook for her, watch movies with her, they play monopoly with her, all sorts of board games, read novels and every girl's dream of bonding. Although Ga eul loves her two best friends company, she can't help but think about Yi Jeong. Everytime she sat up at her room's terrace she would always look up into the sky and pray for Yi jeong to be strong. Jandi have told her that Yi Jeong and the F3 went to a round the world tour, probably to get away from pain she inflicted on him too. Ga eul was a bit sad knowing that Yi Jeong didn't even bother to find her but happy that he finally took the courage to move on without her. Ga eul has no slightest idea that every minute and every second of the day Yi jeong is watching her.

Ga eul is miserable every night after the chemo therapy. It's been one week already since she is on Chemo. Sometimes she just shouts in the middle of night because of the striking pain. She feels sorry for Jandi and Jae Kyung but she can't help it. She can't go to the bathroom by self because she would just collapse and passed out. She vomits, she cries, she screams. It was too much of a sight for SO YI Jeong. When Ga eul would scream, it just sent sharp jabs to his chest. He is hurting a thousand times more than Ga eul. He hurts when she cries, when she vomits, he can't help but to look away, he needs to look away from her he can't take the sight of her in pain. He wanted to so hard to drink and just die but Jun Pyo's words would hit him. "_She wants you to be STRONG. Be strong for her Yi Jeong. Be strong for both of you". _True he is going to be strong for both of them.

"Ga eul- yang, please stay with me. Stay alive for me." Yi jeong was crying when his phone rang. It was Yoon Ji Hoo.


	6. The Strong Heart

Chapter 6 the Strong Heart

A month has passed since Yi jeong left for Sweden. He had spent his days looking for a possible match for Ga eul; when he receives a call from Ji Hoo.

"Yi Jeong, I just received the documents faxed by your Uncle Ryong. With this information I have in hand, Ga eul needs to move back here in Seoul, so that we can monitor her closely and be able to performed new procedures for her. I don't know how to explain this to Jandi and Jae Kyung. Ga eul will definitely know if she will be confined here in my grandfather's hospital. I need you to come back here in Seoul right now, so we can sort this out. I have already called Jun Pyo and he is flying back here as we speak. Woo Bin's is on his way now; he just got back from Macau. Do you need us to pick you up at the Shinwa airport?" explained Ji Hoo.

"Okay, I have Jun Pyo's private plane. I can get there right away. Yes, I'll see you at Shinwa's airport." Answered Yi jeong.

Yi jeong didn't sleep throughout the flight, nor did he take his eyes off away from his laptop. He was looking at the beautiful woman asleep in her bed, yet her face is smiling. "Sleep well my love, dream of happy thoughts." He blinked back tears. Oh! How he missed her. "I wish to be there with you, to watch you when you sleep, to take care of you, and most of all to ease your pain. I will see you soon. Hold on my sweetheart; hang in there."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woo bin sighed. "Ji Hoo, so this is how you felt when Soo Jin went to Paris. I just miss Jae kyung so much. It's been weeks since I haven't seen her. I understand she is with Ga eul but I just can't help it, I want to talk to her, this is killing me man! It would have been okay if I could talked to her on the phone, or even text her or just a video chat from any messenger but she won't. She and Geum Jandi totally shut us off."

"Woo bin, isn't it enough that you can see her through the cameras? You know, I called Soo Jin to let her know about the situation, she said she'll help us look for a donor. I've sent her the Lab results yesterday; she told me she'll call as soon as she has news. Just make yourself busy ok? If you want you can help me to the Laboratory.' Suggest Ji Hoo.

"That is great my bro! So did you guys got back together? No? Okay, I'll drop it" telling Ji Hoo as he got the dark looks from his best friend, and continued "Man! The cameras suck! I can't see her taking a shower. I can only see her at night time for only a couple of hours since Jan di and her take turns in watching Ga eul. Wait, I thought, Jun Pyo was supposed to be here now, I thought you called him way before than Yi Jeong?" asked Woo bin.

Both of them in Shinwa's airport, made only for the latter's private jet planes. Suddenly, a private jet arrived before their eyes. Jun Pyo came down the plane right away, still yawning. "Hi guys, where is Yi Jeong? He isn't here yet?" yawned. "Ji Hoo, Woo bin how's the search?"

Ji Hoo was about to answer Jun Pyo's question when another private plane just arrived. Yi Jeong came out of the plane right away.

"Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo, Woo bin, hows the search? Did you guys found any match for Ga eul?" asked Yi Jeong.

They talked about the outcomes of their trips. Jun Pyo fortunately found 2 possible matches to GA eul but still waiting for the test to be confirmed. Woo Bin explained to them that he found 3 possible matches from Macau but all failed.

"Okay, I found 2 possible matches for Ga eul with Yi jeong's uncle researched team we will be able to perform a transplant for Ga eul. That is why I asked you guys to come back here in Seoul right away because we need to get this done soon. But we have one problem, Ga eul will know about this because she will be operated in my grandfather's hospital." Ji Hoo calmly explained to them.

"Ok, then let's do it!" YI jeong replied.

"We can't just perform the procedure without Ga eul's consent. I am afraid we have to ask her to sign some papers."

"What? You know she won't do that Ji Hoo. Remember what Geum Jandi said, Ga eul would rather die than to let us help her." Jun Pyo reasoned out.

"I know but that's the law. Every surgeon and doctor needs to cover their grounds. Ga eul needs to sign that consent, not unless she is incapable of signing the consent then we assume responsibility. But that won't be the case, Ga eul is still alert, she needs to sign it."

"Urgh! I can't believe this! We are running out of time here and now you're telling me we can't do it unless she signs something? Oh! Come one Ji Hoo this is no time to abide by rules." Yi jeong was mad now, why on earth would Ji Hoo think twice on doing this. This is Ga eul we are talking about, his friend for more than 8 years now. He threw his glass of wine onto the floor; hands shaking of anger.

"Wait Yi Jeong, calm down" Woo bin stood up now.

"Woo bin, you are asking me to calm down? To calm down? What do you want me to do? Huh? I've seen Ga eul every minute, every second of the day. I've seen her suffer. You don't tell me when to calm down Woo bin. You guys have no idea, no idea, how much she suffers; how much it hurts. You guys would not understand because it's neither Soo Jin or Jae kyung nor Jandi in that position. You will never understand!"

"Yi Jeong, that is not true! You think it's only you who is suffering right now? We all do, you know what's wrong with you? You think you're the only ones who cared for Ga eul. I care. Ji Hoo cares. Woo Bin cares. Yi Jeong, don't you think it's hard for us too? Every day I miss Jandi; and every day Woo Bin miss Jae kyung. It kills us too, seeing them, seeing you hurt like this. Why can't you accept the fact that it's not only you who is hurting badly?" Jun Pyo now pissed.

"I didn't ask you guys to help me." Yi jeong was now glaring at Jun Pyo. Fist clutched.

"You know what! Ga eul is right, you are pathetic Yi Jeong. A coward and pathetic. Ga eul was right after all this time. She was right in leaving you." Jun Pyo turned his back on Yi Jeong. When he heard Yi Jeong cry out in pain.

Yi Jeong was about to punched Jun Pyo when Woo bin hold him back. Woo bin clutched his right arm to his back. Suddenly Ji Hoo went up.

"SO YI JEONG!" Ji Hoo punched Yi Jeong in the face with all the energy he could mustered. Yi jeong was too much now. He can't take this anymore. His best friend was not thinking at all.

"GET UP! GET UP NOW! Ji Hoo was so angry, he couldn't control himself anymore. This is actually the first time that he lost it. He was always the one who keep it cool. He is no Jun Pyo he can hide his feelings. But this time no more, if this is all what it takes for Yi Jeong to let his frustration out. Then so be it.

Jun Pyo turns around seeing both of his best friends exchanging punches. He looks at Woo Bin, checking to see any signs of hints whether to stop the fight or not. Woo bin was just looking at Yi jeong and Ji Hoo, waiting for them to calm down. Jun Pyo realized all of them needed this; they need to let out their angers, and their frustrations.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong were out of breaths when they finally stop. Both lips now cut and bleeding. Hair messed up; still on the floor; glaring at each other.

"Are you guys done? Now let's go, we don't have time. We need to talk to Jae kyung and Jandi. We need their opinion on this urgent matter. Then we can go ahead and decide right away to start the operation. But before that, you two need to clean yourselves up." Woo bin spoke darkly. He was about to walk away when he heard only Jun Pyo's footsteps. He looks back and saw both Ji Hoo and Yi jeong still on their previous position.

"It's either you two are getting lousy at fights like this or do you want my men to drag you both outta here and clean you up." Woo Bin looking serious although with a smile in his face. Jun Pyo looks at him and both of them started laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good Morning Ga eul, time to wake up now, Jae kyung is preparing breakfast for us. Pancakes, French toast, coffee and even orange juice. Ga eul?" Jandi was shocked to find Ga eul not in here bed. She looks at the patio and saw Ga eul. Looking at the beach, the sun shining on her face; she approached Ga eul. When Ga eul turn around "Jandi look at the beach, it is so relaxing, so comforting."

"Ga eul are you okay? You are so pale!" Jandi looks at Ga eul so horrified to see her best friends fainted. She immediately went to Ga eul just in time to catch her best friend.

"Jae Kyung! Jae Kyung!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yi Jeong, Jandi, JunPyo, Jae Kyung and Woo bin were at the top floor burying their faces to the see-through-glass, where Ga eul was being operated. In the operating room was Ji hoo together with Yi jeong's uncle research team, performing the bone marrow transplant for Ga eul. It has been 8 hours that they got inside the operating room. Yi jeong has never been so scared in his life. When he receives Jandi's call he didn't waste any time to change his suit. He and the rest of F4 immediately drove their way to Ji Hoo's grandfather's hospital. Jandi instructed Ji hoo to get everything ready because Ga eul will be flown to Seoul via helicopter. Yi jeong could not help but stare at his air, the girl his heart truly belongs. He could not believe this is happening to them, to her. "God please keep her safe. Keep her safe."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Flash backs.

"Ga eul, I have a bad news and good news for you? The bad news is I'm leaving for Sweden."

"Ha? Uhm. When?

"Soon! 4 to 5 years"

"That is good for you, come back in Seoul as a better artist."

"I know this is not a bad news for you. But the good news is, when I come back here. You are the first person I will come looking for. That is when you still have not found your soul mate."

"You're still putting too much pressure in your wrist."

"Yi Jeong!"

"Ga eul, will you be my eternal flower? Will you by my girl? Will you be my air?"

"Happy anniversary, my love. I love you"

"You are my soul mate"

"Sweetheart." "Sweetheart" "My love" "My eternal flower" "May air"

"Ga eul, let's go shopping. Woo Bin and I, are officially together! Let's celebrate"

"Get away from her! It's okay Ga eul, I am here for you, your best friend Geum Jandi."

"Ga eul, give him time. This is his first time with this kind of relationship. This is new to him; just remember Woo bin and I will be always here for you."

"Happy Birthday Ga eul! Yi jeong told me to give this to you; and this is my present for you Chu Ga eul. It's a dress, I asked Jae kyung if this color would match you and she is right. Looks good on you lil sis!"

"Ga eul, as Geum Jandi's best friend, I would like to let you know that I will propose to Jandi next month. I am sending you a whole bunch of pictures; please help me choose the special ring for her. Ok? I know you are the perfect person whom to ask. Thank you Chu Ga eul. You are the best! No wonder Yi Jeong is crazy about you."

End of flash backs.

"Ga eu!" 5 different voices were calling to her. _Jandi! Jae Kyung! Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo! I'm here. It's okay. Guys?_

"Ji hoo, how is she?"

"The operation is successful. We need to put here into the ICU department; she needs to be monitored all time."

"So she is okay now? She is cured, right? I mean, she will be okay? There is no problem anymore right?" Yi jeong eyes were not looking intently at Ji Hoo looking for an assurance, from his best friend's eyes.

"As of now Yi Jeong, guys, her vitals are stable, but there is still one more thing. Even though the bone marrow transplant was successful, still her body needs to adapt to it. If her system will be able to adapt to it, then we won't have any problems. She will be cure; if not she will slip into Stage 2 cancer right away. So we better find another match for her soon because if not I don't know how long her body hold on. Not everyone has the strength to go to a second operation." Ji Hoo explained.

"What? What do you mean?" Jun Pyo looks at Ji Hoo with questioning eyes.

"Jan di, please explain further to them. I need to talk to YI Jeong's uncle right now. Plus I need to check with Ga eul, you guys are not yet allowed to see her. You can view her from the glass in her room. I will see you in a while". Ji Hoo took one last look at his best friend; Yi jeong who is now lost for words. He taps his shoulder and he looks at to him and gave him a slight nod.

Jandi kneel to level with Yi jeong who is now sitting on the chair provided by the hospital. Jae Kyung sits beside Yi jeong and hugs him. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo their back on the wall facing at Yi Jeong. Jandi touch his chin and when he looks down on her, there were no tears in his eyes but rather a look of doom. SO YI JEONG IS PETRIFIED. Jandi gave him a sad smile; he smiled back and she told him.

"You know what? When Ga eul and I were still in kindergarten, everyone bullied her because of her boring looks, her simple clothes and for always wearing the same yellow jacket. Everyone will always make fun of her because she is so fragile and weak. The first time I saw her, this big girl was pulling her hair, 2 other girls where holding her, pinning her down to the floor and the other one was slapping her. I ran to her aid to help her but before I got to her. I heard her say "It's that all you can do? Is that it? Because no matter what you do to hurt me, the pain that I felt will just kept me going, because you know what? I am stronger than you think. I will never give up. I will never back down because of some insecure girls like you. I maybe fragile up front but I have a strong HEART!" her words gave me strength Yi Jeong. I am only strong because of her." Yi jeong into her eyes and then she continued. "Yi Jeong, Ga eul is a strong person. Even if we can't talk to her, I know deep down inside she is fighting. She is fighting for herself, for us and most of all for you. Listen, she may have said things she didn't mean but I know deep down inside of her, she loves you dearly. You know that right?" Jandi's words made Yi jeong felt relieve. He knows Ga eul loves him and the thought of her fighting and not letting go keeps him going.

"Thank you Jandi"


	7. Unsuccessful

Chapter 7 Unsuccessful

The sound of the machines hook up to the love of his life, kept him awake all night. The ECG to monitor her heart rate and the oxygen to prevent hypoxemia, although Ji Hoo had briefly explained to him the reason for this entire machine connected to Ga eul, he still could not help but to always call the nurse whenever it makes an alarming tone. It has been 20 hours since the operation, Ga eul is now stable. YI jeong never left her side the moment the doctors allowed him to see her. He missed her so much; he just wanted to hold on to her. He told the rest of his friends to go home and to rest. They assured him; they will come back in a couple of hours. Although Yi jeong's entire body is aching from exhaustion; his eyes yearning to close on him; he shove it aside. He want to be the first person, Ga eul sees when she wakes up. Yi Jeong was now holding Ga eul's right hand, fingers intertwined; he can see how perfectly their fingers fit together; it's as if the God of hands crafted them for each other. He can't help but admire it. The feeling of her hand on his sends electrical impulses that warm his entire being. He could not help but to kiss her hand. He caressed her fingers, her knuckles and her soft palm. He loves every inch of her.

"My love, if you can hear, this is your soul mate, waiting for you. This is your soul mate holding on to you, not letting you go. I love you. I love you very much, my air."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_My love, if you can hear, this is your soul mate, waiting for you. This is your soul mate holding on to you, not letting you go. I love you. I love you very much my air."_

_Her heart skips a bit; the moment she heard those words. "I know that voice! I've heard that voice before. The voice of an angel, the voice of her soul mate, the voice she hold onto for a very long time; the voice she long to hear. That is the voice of her one true love. SO YI JEONG. Is HE here? With me? Yi Jeong! Yi jeong! Where are you? It's me Ga eul! Yi Jeong! Yi jeong! YI jeong it's me! Where are you? I can't see you! Where are you? I am so sorry! I am so sorry!_

Beep… Beep … Beep … The oxygen was going ballistic, So YI Jeong briefly closes his eyes when he realized that was the oxygen alarmed. He panic and press the help button. Ji Hoo with the other 2 nurses came rushing to Ga eul's side. Shocked, YI jeong stood frozen at the sight of Ga eul's limp body rocking back and forth. Panicked, Yi jeong rushed to her aid when another nurse stop him and drag him outside. "No! Let me go! Let me go this instant!" Yi jeong demanded.

"Sir, we need you to stay here, please!"

Yi Jeong sighed. Hisarms resting on the glass window from Ga eul's room; eyes clouded with tears, afraid of the current situation. He looks to his left side and found his friends rushing to his side. "What happen YI Jeong?" Woo bin now asking him. "I don't know, I didn't mean to close my eyes, it gave up on me. When I open my eyes, she was.. She was.. She seems out of breath. I don't know! Oh God!" Yi jeong was now sobbing.

Finally after a couple minutes, Ji Hoo emerges from the room, forehead sweating, probably from running; he took a deep breath and calmly told them. "It's okay, her breathing was just uneven, she is short of breath, the oxygen was set to alarm if a patient suffers from Hypoxia, which had transpired earlier. Yi Jeong did you talked to her?" Ji Hoo asked Yi Jeong now smiling.

Yi Jeong nodded without seeing his best friend's reaction.

"Okay, where you holding her hand?"

Yi jeong again nodded.

"What else did you do?" Ji Hoo now smiling.

"Okay, you know what Yoon Ji Hoo, why you are asking this kind of questions?" Asked Jae Kyung.

"Oi, Ji Hoo did you see Yi jeong right now? What are you doing? We are all worried in here." Jun Pyo added.

"Answer my question Yi jeong" demanded Ji Hoo although the smile in his mouth didn't disappear.

"I was holding her hand when that thing came off" answered Yi Jeong, still not looking at Ji Hoo.

"Are you sure that's all you did?" Woo bin now added. Seeing the look on JI Hoo's face made him think that everything was okay.

"HEY! I WAS ONLY HOLDING HER HAND OK? WHAT IS UP WITH YOU ASKING ALL THIS QUESTION YOON JI HOO AND YOU WOO BIN? WHAT ARE YOU A DOCTOR NOW? HA? Yi jeong yelled at both of them, pissed and irritated.

"Hahahahaha! Hey take it easy, no yelling here in the hospital. Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. Ga eul had shortness of breath; it was because her heart skips a beat. She was holding her breath for more than a couple of seconds; I can see you still have the same effect on her as before. You made her heart skip a beat; I can tell you were caressing her ONLY hands? Right? Because serious SO YI JEONG that is considered rape when you do that to an unconsented patient." Ji Hoo explained now laughing.

Yi Jeong blushed. "hahahahaha" Jun Pyo, Jandi, Woo bin and Jae kyung joined Ji Hoo; they were all now laughing really hard. It's been a long time since they felt this way. Although sadness was still in their eyes, still the thought of what had happen made them realized there is still light in the darkness. There is hope.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ga eul woke up; feeling a little light headed. She blinks a couple of times before she saw the whole view. She can tell she is in the hospital just because of the machines she saw but the room she found herself into was not an ordinary hospital room. She was on big room, her bed was queen size, in front of her was a sofa that fits up to 5 people; to her right side is a fancy chair, not a regular hospital type of chair but an elegant kind, one can truly sit comfortably; to her left side was a small fridge kind the like the ones you have in some 5 star hotel; to her farther right was a 32 inch LCD flat screen TV; her favorite movie was on "ROMEO & JULIET". She smelled flowers, red roses in particular. Her room smelled so good; she can smell strawberries, oranges and apples; and most of all the scent that she knew; HIS COLOGNE. She slightly slap herself mentally, "_Chu Ga eul, stop imagining things, he can't be here, remember Jandi told you he was out on a trip with the F4". _Okay, she had hoped to see him, for the past weeks, he was the only one in her mind.

Ga eul sighed; then she rolled herself to the side of the bed; "Urgh! I look so aweful" she said after checking herself out. Her hair is messed up and the gown she was in wasn't comfortable at all. She felt a sharp jab of pain in her lower back but shove it aside. She tried to dangle her feet first, felt the cold hospital floor before standing up. She slowly stood up; and quickly sat down when she felt dizzy. "Urgh, now what? Tsk." She took a deep breath and stood up once more. Before taking a step forward, she made sure the coast was clear, she walks to the bathroom slowly, one step at a time, while holding onto the walls as her guide to prevent her from falling. After it felt like forever she reaches the bathroom door, swung it open and went inside to clean up. The bathroom had a shower on it, she close the curtain and notice an odd plastic white chair with little wheels. "Ah, this must be here on purpose, I remember this from school, this is called a shower commode, nice" She grabbed it and sit on it, she look to her side an found drawers, she reach in and found her favorite shampoo, conditioner and body wash were in there. She also found a set of yellow towels and brand new gowns.

"Hmm, Jae Kyung and Jandi must have prepared this for me. I would have to thank them later." Ga eul set up the water temperature, and started cleaning herself up. She stop to realize that there was a big dressing on her lower back, she panic when she saw blood pooling down to her legs and suddenly grab the towels. The sight of the blood made her feel dizzy; she suddenly turns the plastic chair around press the help button and after that everything went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yi jeong, why don't you go home, it's been two days and honestly speaking bro even if you were taking a shower here, eating and sleeping here, it still is not considered a very healthy environment for you to have a full 8 hours of sleep. You need your strength bro plus you want to be the only Apple of Ga eul's eyes bro! You don't want her seeing this Ugly side of yours because it isn't worth it. Now, go home, and get yourself some decent sleep. Jae kyung and I will watch her and then Jandi and Jun Pyo can come by later ok?" Woo bin said pulling Yi jeong up and pushing him outside the door.

"Okay, okay! But I'll be back soon. If Ga eul wakes up please call me right away, I will sleep with my phone beside me ok? Bye".

Yi jeong woke up, having a headache, he was asleep for 1 ½ day. He checked his phone twice to see if anyone of them left him a message but to his dismay, there was no message at all. He called his chef to prepare him food and went to take a shower right away; anxious; excited to see the love of his life; not knowing his cellphone was ringing. Ji Hoo was on the other line calling him.

"Yi Jeong, please pick up the phone, we need you here in the hospital right now. Something happen to Ga eul. Yi Jeong! Yi jeong!" Ji hoo's desperate voice scared Yi Jeong. He didn't have time to pick up a suit, he just grab whatever suit he first set his eyes onto, didn't fix his tie, grab his keys and drive fast to the hospital. When he arrive at the hospital, Ji Hoo was not there, he was meet up by Jun Pyo and Jandi faces indescribable. The look on their faces, gave a cold, hollow feeling inside of him. "What happen? Ji Hoo called." He asked.

"Yi jeong! We need to hurry up; Woo bin and Jae Kyung are in the laboratory right now. Come on." Jun Pyo and Jandi pulled him without further explanation.

"Where is Ga eul? What happen to her? Where is Ji Hoo?" asked YI jeong.

"No time for questions Yi jeong, Hurry up, we are needed at the laboratory now." Answered Jandi.

They arrived at the 4th floor where the laboratory is located. He saw Jae Kyung and Woo bin in a side lying position, 2 doctors were attending to them. He looks into the farther right and there he saw 3 more doctors waiting for them. He stops at the sight and search for Jandi and Jun Pyo. Jandi suddenly grab him while Jun Pyo went onto the first doctor and lie down; same position as Jae kyung and Woo bin.

"Yi jeong, it is okay, this is for Ga eul, the doctor will explain to you the procedure, just trust him. Okay? Our bone marrows are going to be tested to see if we match Ga eul. Ok? Now go." Jandi left him and went to the 2nd doctor.

The doctor made a vow and told him to lie down and to relax. The doctor had explain to him that they are going to aspirate a bone marrow cells on his lower back for a testing. "Young Master, as we aspirate the bone marrow cells, you will feel pain, on my mark, please hold your breath while we inject the needle. Now please hold your breath."

It was painful, even with the local anesthetic; but all he was thinking was what had happen to Ga eul. He regretted leaving her side; but as what have Jandi told him; all of this is for Ga eul. The procedure was done after 10 minutes; the doctor had told him to lie still for 4 hours to prevent massive bleeding. He felt the urge to just stand up but he was so weak to do that, the anesthetic was now getting through him. He didn't realize he fell asleep when he was woken up by Ji Hoo.

"Yi jeong, I am so sorry. Ga eul's body rejected her new bone marrow. The transplant was not successful; her body didn't adjust to it. The moment you left 2 days ago, we took her out of the machines because her vital signs were stable already. Yesterday, she woke up and after a couple of hours she fainted on the shower. Luckily she was able to hit the help button and the nurses rush to her. We revive her just in time. But we found out that her body didn't accept the brand new bone marrow. Her good cells were now attacking the new cells we gave for her. It's surprising how she is still holding on; I've seen these cases before Yi jeong and most of them didn't make it. We need to do something right away." Yi Hoo told him the sad news.

Yi jeong look at Ji Hoo with horrified expression. When no words came out from his mouth, Ji Hoo continued."Yi Jeong, the only thing we can do right now is to find another bone marrow donor for her as soon as possible. This is the main thing that I am mostly afraid of. I am afraid we won't be able to find a perfect donor for her. We only have 48 hours to find one, or else she would slip into a coma. The test we made for you and the rest earlier was for a bone marrow testing. The test is made for us to find a perfect bone marrow match to Ga eul. And YI Jeong, YOU ARE THE PERFECT MATCH FOR GA EUL. Your bone marrow cells matches up Ga eul's.


	8. As One

Chapter 8 as One

*_Paging doctor Yoon, CODE BLUE! 5__th__ floor, room suite 501*_

_*Paging doctor Yoon, CODE BLUE! 5__th__ floor, room suite 501 please*_

Ji Hoo eyes widened in shocked "Yi Jeong, it's Ga eul."

"Ji Hoo, What is happening? What is code blue?" Yi jeong run next to Ji Hoo.

"She's having a cardiac arrest" ….

"No!"

The scene that Yi jeong saw in front of him was bothersome; it was like one of those shows that he had seen on TV except from the fact that this is reality and he was in it. His best friend told him to wait outside, there he is watching from the glass to the only person he love the most. Chu Ga eul was surrounded by his best friend Yoon Ji Hoo, and at least 4 nurses, Yoon Ji Hoo doing CPR. The situation was horrific; Yi jeong watched the cardiac monitors connected to Ga eul. Straight line, colored green light runs across the monitor; it was as if all the muscles in Yi Jeong's body lost strength. Without the glass wall to support him, he could have collapsed right then. He knew what those lines meant. Yi Jeong stared at the monitor for a few seconds, hoping that in a split second it will wave again. Then he looks at Ga eul whose eyes were closed, face so pale, like she was a ghost, no sign of movement rising from her chest. On the other hand, Ji hoo had some kind of machine in his hands called defibrillator. He immediately instructed the nurse next to him to applied gel on the set of devices in his hands. He called "CLEAR" and shoves the device on Ga eul's chest. Yi jeong looks at the cardiac monitor again for any signs of change patterns but still there was none.

"Please God! No! Give us a chance! Please! Ga eul doesn't deserve this! She deserves a good life! Please save her"

Ga eul's fragile body rocked up and down from the impact of the defibrillator. It was the third time that his best friend shoves the device to Ga eul when at the corner of his eyes he had seen a change of pattern on the monitor. There was a slight rise to the line that was straight before, the 4th time the defibrillator was given to Ga eul, the lines that make out the monitor was already wavering, when he look back to Ga eul and to his best friend; Ji hoo had stop what he was doing earlier and came to listen to GA eul heartbeat with his stethoscope.

Yoon Ji Hoo stop the moment he heard the cardiac monitor made a calm beep. He saw Ga eul's chest rising slowly. He listen to her heartbeat and check her vital signs and to check her eyes. He prompts her eyes open and flash a light into it. He checks everything he could to see if she has been revived. She was breathing slowly now. Her chest responding to the intake of air she musters. He took a deep breath and look at his best friend, eyes assuring that everything is alright.

YI jeong met his best friend's eyes, and give him a deep breath. Ji Hoo went out to the room and immediately Yi jeong hugs him. There were no words left to be said.

After half an hour, they were now at the cafeteria to the 2nd floor of the hospital. Woo bin came with Jae Kyung with coffee and cakes on their hands. Yi jeong with his head slump on Jandi's shoulders, close his eyes, holding back tears; remembering Ga eul's face and contemplating the fact that he had almost lost her. To be honest, he felt better when he saw his friends, he felt warm and calm; the moment Jandi saw him, she automatically runs to him and hug him tightly. Tears in her cheeks now flowing nonstop, she cup his head and laid it on her shoulders. Jae kyung went to his left side and was holding his hands. His best friends; the F4 were friends with him since kindergarten, they have known each other for more than 20 years now; yes the have always been with each other whenever situations like this arise but it was never this comforting mainly because they are men and stuff like hugging and holding hands was a sin. For him before his relationship with Ga eul and his friendship with Jandi and Jae Kyung, women are just toys; made to be in his bed; made for sex; no friendship, nothing more than sex symbol. All of it was changed when he had meet Ga eul, Jandi and Jae Kyung. Jandi, even though can sometimes be a nagger, an amazon woman who will beat you to death; she can be sensitive and warm too; now he realizes why his best friends Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were madly in love with her. Jae Kyung on the other hand is annoying, spoiled-brat, and has a doesn't care of what people think attitude; they pretty have much the same characteristic with Jandi but Jae Kyung is also something else; to be frank, he was shock to realize that Woo bin is actually dating Jae Kyung; yes he found it exciting but now he understand that there is something in Jae kyung also that tamed Woo Bin. Yi Jeong was glad that God has given them hope, love, friendship and of course the sense of reality. Yes! F4 is well known in South Korea, each of them an heir to their companies; they have pretty much everything, luxury, and girls, everything that a human being could ask for. But they didn't have love, a sense of friendship and much more a sense of family.

"Hon, I'll be back in 2 hours okay? Call me if anything comes up." JunPyo kissed Jandi goodbye and waved at them; he patted Yi jeong's head and went off.

"Where is he going Jandi?" asked Woo bin.

"Ow, uhm, he needs to take care of something" Jandi answered.

"Yi Jeong, Ga eul's surgery is schedule in 2 days. Tomorrow afternoon, you will have to be admitted in this hospital. We have to run further test and prepare you for the surgery the next day. You won't have any oral gratification the night before the surgery. We also have to make sure that your vital organs are functions are evaluated thoroughly." Ji Hoo explained to Yi jeong.

"Ha? Ji Hoo what do you mean?" asked Jae kyung.

"Guys, Yi jeong bone marrow cells match Ga eul's. The test results from the procedure we conducted on you guys came out already and YI jeong is the perfect donor for GA eul. We needed to perform the surgery right away."

"Oh! Yi jeong!" exclaimed both Jandi and Jae Kyung,a big smile is seen on her face.

"Yes, thank god!" said Woo Bin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Young Master So Yi jeong, the procedure we are going to perform on you today is only a minor surgery. In this procedure, we will collect your bone marrow and stem cells. You will be unconscious and pain-free because you will be under general anesthesia while the bone marrow is removed from your hip bone. Do you have any questions for far?" explained the nurse to him.

"No. Thank you." Answered Yi jeong

After 20 minutes, Yi jeong was now brought to the operating room. Before that he ask Ji Hoo if he could see Ga eul; he went inside her room; kissed her forehead and her lips. "Sweetheart if you can hear me, I LOVE YOU! And I will see you soon."

This is actually his first time inside the operating room. It was not that scary as what he had expected except that it was cold, eerie and the clanking of the metal equipment was deafening. He was wearing nothing underneath the hospital gown, it's not like he was embarrassed; but it's not just comfortable when you are in this kind of situation. He had IV on his left hand and a nurse was assessing him from head to toe. His best friend stared at him; giving him an assuring smile.

"Yi Jeong, I want you to count, starting from 100 until 1 ok? We are now giving you the general anesthesia. Ok? Now start counting." Ji Hoo said.

He counted as what his best friend told him. He was starting to feel light headed now and the lights above him where a little blurry. He felt his sense of consciousness was leaving him and thought CHU GA EUL, WE ARE ONE. 98, and everything black out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ga eul woke up at the loud noise around her. She heard the familiar voices she felt like she never heard a long time. She opens her eyes right away and saw her 2 best friends munching over 2 dozens donuts.

"Jandi, I was thinking of buying a franchise fast food but my dad told me its crap; but now I'm reconsidering my thoughts, I think I'd go for Dunkin donuts. Plus seriously, Jun pyo could just have bought 4 dozens of donuts; I don't this 2 dozens are enough for the both of us." said Jae kyung while pointing at the donuts in front of her.

"I know, but I called him to say thank you anyways. I think it's his way of making up to me for leaving me here". Jandi explained.

"Jandi, Jae kyung?" Ga eul finally interrupted.

"GA EUL!" both her best friends shrieked and hug her at the same time.

"Ow! Ow! You girls are strangling me"

"Oh! Oh! We're sorry! How are you? Are you in pain? Are you alright?" asked Jae Kyung

"Are you hungry? Do you want us to call the nurse?" said jandi with a deep concern on her face

"No! I'm fine but I could use some of those donuts" pointed Ga eul

"Sure! Sure! Have some, here" jae kyung handed her the donuts

Ga eul ate 4 pieces of donuts, the donuts just taste so good. It's so rich and it gave her the feeling of happiness. Jandi and Jae kyung watched Ga eul ate, they didn't say anything. They both miss their best friend so much and they are thankful that their best friend has been given a second chance. Of course; Ga eul had no idea who was her donor; and Yi Jeong wanted to keep it a secret. He had ask them to make a promise including his 3 best friends; Jun pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo bin. Yi jeong had told them that the situation would still be the same; the F4 where still out on a tour and they still have no clue of what has happen to Ga eul. Of course Jandi and Jae kyung opposed to this, but in the end they gave in for Yi jeong doesn't want Ga eul to get back to him just because he was the one who donated his bone marrow for her. He wanted Ga eul to be the one to decide for that. He doesn't want to take that away from her. He had decided to give her sometime and then when the right time comes; when she is ready; he will woe her again.

Ga eul was attended by a different physician, since JI Hoo was not supposed to be around. The physician had informed her that she is now free from the disease leukemia. He had explained to her that they found a perfect donor for her and that the operation was successful. He also had informed her that she can now go home but needed to have a regular visit with the hospital twice a month for follow up check-ups. She begs for the physician to tell her the whereabouts of her donor; for she would love to meet and thank that person personally. But the physician never gave in to her; he only told her that it was a gentle man who gave her his stem cells.

7 months after her ordeal; she was now back to her own self; she literally gave up on looking for her savior while Jandi and Jae kyung keep on insisting that she just needs to pray for the man and that in time he will reveal himself to her. She was also back from teaching in kindergarten. On the other hand, Jandi is now busy with her medical school and Jae kyung is busy taking care of her family business as the new CEO. Although they only see each other at least 3x a week; it is still worth looking forward too. Ga eul owe her life to her two best friends without them she would probably be dead right now. Every Friday-Saturday-Sunday, they would always go somewhere. They spend time out on a picnic, to the beach; or sometimes they would just stay in their apartment watching movies; cooking and of course their favorite past time, EATING!

Three weeks ago, Jae kyung went on a cruise with Woo Bin; and Ga eul wanted so bad to ask for Yi Jeong whereabouts but instead she just bites her tongue and didn't say a thing. Jae Kyung on the other hand, didn't even mouth a word about her trip or any news from the F4; she could tell that her best friend was all blooming and very happy; that only means that Jae kyung and Woo Bin are getting along find.

This week was Jandi's turn to leave; she is going to Paris with Jun Pyo; as the latter's anniversary gift for her. All this time, Ga eul felt so guilty for having to drag both of her best friends into her own problems; thus compromising their own relationship with the F4; but they have shut her off by saying that she would have done the same thing if it was Jandi or Jae kyung on the same position as her. Every moment that she is alone by herself before Jae kyung would come home from work; 2 hours before midnight; she always found herself thinking of the only man she ever love; So Yi Jeong; she wonders when can she see him again; and wonders when that time comes what could she possibly do to get him back. Almost every day she would go on their favorite park where it happened; she would take a seat on their favorite bench; reminiscing all the fun memories they shared together. She would think about their dates, how Yi Jeong always flash his radiating smile that would lighten up her world. His beautiful eyes, his adorable nose, his smirks, his 3 piece suit that always match him, she remembers the first time she saw him on a commoner clothes; which until now she ends up laughing at. She remembers every detail in him. Sometimes she would even go to his museum; blending with different people; she would always had tears in her eyes whenever he saw his ceramics.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yi jeong spend all his days, weeks and months in Venice, Italy; getting everything settle for the brand new museum he had open. His best friends and Jandi had visited him last week, he was glad to see them especially Jandi. The latter had mention to him that Ga eul was now teaching again. He felt happy knowing this and had ask Jandi if Ga eul is ready to see him. He promises to himself that after everything is in order here in Italy; he would go back to Seoul to see her.

"CHU GA EUL, whether you like or not; you are mine and I'm yours."

The opening of his brand new museum was a success; finally he can now go back to Korea to get the woman of his life. He fishes out his cellphone and type in and immediately press the send button.

Beep.. Beep ..

Message received. From So Yi jeong "Hey guys, it's time; I'm arriving in Korea, at 3:15pm tomorrow. Meet me at the airport, Gu, Jun Pyo I know you are still with Jandi in Paris, but please do me a favor and get your ass in Korea; bring Jandi with you. Woo bin, yes you can bring Jae kyung. Ji Hoo you can also bring Seo Jin".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good Morning Ms. Ha Jae Kyung! My name Jak Park Sun, you're new secretary. It was your father who sent me to assist you." Ha Jae Kyung look up to see a man wearing a black trouser, white shirt, 3 piece blue suit and a red necktie. The man standing in front of her had a spiky hair, lovely eyes, cute nose; in other words the man is super-HOT. He was about the same age as her. Jak Park Sun, give her a smile, and a lump form on her throat; she reach out to grab the glass of water in front of her and accidentally knocks it down towards her skirt.

"Oh shit!" she stood up right away; grab some napkins and was wiping her seeing this, Jak Park walked up to her and helps her clean up her skirt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woo Bin arrive at airport from Jeju Island. As soon as he got his best friends text; he automatically called up his secretary to arrange a private jet for him. He didn't even wasted any time; he went directly to his hotel to clean himself up; pick up a white trouser, white long sleeve shirt, a black vest and a maroon coat. He decided to surprise his Jae Kyung. He missed her; the cruise ship trip was very fun. Although they spend hours and hours of making love; the thought of her with him is comforting and assuring; knowing that the past couple of months were not easy for them. It was hard for them to see each other without Ga eul's knowledge. He is happy to receive the news from Yi jeong, the latter finally decided to see the love of his life. The moment he got out from his private jet, waiting in front of him was his yellow lotus; he immediately gave his trolley bag to his driver and walk in to his car.

"Good Morning Young master Woo Bin; would you like something to drink? I will inform the CEO that you are here to see here."

"No, it's okay, I'll see her myself."

Woo bin brought roses on the way to see Jae Kyung; he remembers how she giggles to at the site of it. He walks into her office and found a man leaning into her; holding her hands.

"HA JAE KYUNG! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Woo bin yelled to them; eyes in fury; fist clutched.

Jae Kyung was surprised upon hearing the voice; she look up and saw him; the man she ever dream of spending the rest of her life; the love of her life, SONG WOO BIN. She had never seen him life this; his reaction where frightening; she noticed that Jak Park's hands was still on hers and she pushed it away.

"Honey, when did you arrive? Oh by the way this is Jak Park" … she stopped when she saw Woo bin drop the roses he had in his hands and grab Jak Park collar and punched him to the face.

"Woo bin, stop this nonsense right now!" she helped Jak Park and the latter bowed down to Woo bin and apologize.

"I'm sorry master Woo bin, it was my fault."

"No, why are you sorry? You didn't do anything?" Jae kyung look into his face.

"YOU! LET'S GO!" she turns to Woo bin. "And you, stay here and do your job." She ordered to her new secretary.

She grabbed her boyfriend's right hand ang creep up to twist his ear.

"Ow! Ow! HAE JAE KYUNG YOU BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY EAR! NOW!" commanded Woo bin in an angry voice. Jae kyung lead him to his orange car; grabbed the keys from his trousers and drive his car. He was so angry he didn't even have time to complain; he doesn't like the idea of other people driving his car; but then again this is HA JAE KYUNG; his soon to be wife. He didn't know how long the drive was; all he cared and thought was what had transpired earlier. Jae kyung pulled up and look at him; they were at the port; he can smell the ocean and the breeze.

"Now, are you calm down already? Can I speak? Can I explain? Or do you more yelling and shouting first?" Jae kyung face was concern yet pissed off.

Woo bin took a deep breath and sighed "You can explain but it better be a good explanation Ha Jae Kyung".

Jae kyung explain to him that Jak Park Sun was her new secretary and that he only helped her when a glass of water was spilled into her skirt. After a few more kisses and caressing, Woo bin finally gave in to her and apologize.

"Mianhe, I just missed you and trust that was not very appealing to me. Imagine yourself seeing me in that position. I so wanted to surprise you and yet it was me who got surprise. I swear to God if that secretary of yours would not keep his hands off you, I will gladly cut it for him."

"Oh well if that's the case then I would have to hire you as my secretary honey! Now do you want that?"

"hahahaha.. Trust me I can handle it, after 6 years in a relationship with you, I think I know how to work my things around you." Woo bin tease her and she gave him a slight punch. She moves closer to him and gave him the sweetest thing; they kiss passionately until they were out of breath. "I love you SONG WOO BIN"

"I love you too honey, now let's change seat, let me drive, Yi jeong will be arriving in one hour."

"Huh? He is! Finally, is that the reason why you are here? Does that mean, that?"

"Yes, he is going to win Ga eul back"

"Wow! Im excited any plans? Yes, finally my best friend can smile now. Let's go. Oh wait what about the others?"

"JunPyo texted me, they are arriving in 45 minutes, jandi is also excited, she said she misses you girls. Ji Hoo is also arriving with Seo Jin, those two got back together last month, after Ji Hoo went on a trip to visit her. God! Yi jeong better make this worth it; sometimes I regretted leaving you for so long."

"Shh. It's okay I understand I would have done the same thing, both of our friends needed that. Okay?"

Woo bin smiled and said "You are the best my love"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. I Love You

Chapter 9 I love you

Yi jeong arrive at the Shinwa airport with his private jet; waiting for him outside were his best friends together with Jandi and Jae kyung; surprise he saw Ji hoo with Seo Jin; the two love birds got back together last month. They gave him a hug; Jun pyo tease him by kissing him in the cheeks. The look on his friend's faces made him want to cry; he missed them so much plus seeing Jae kyung and Jandi reminded him of Ga eul as well. He remembers asking his friends a big favor, even though he knows that it was unfair for them, they literally agreed to him without hesitation. Although the girls thought hiding from Ga eul was a bad idea he had reasons. All 7 of them went to an Italian restaurant; he wanted their help for the last time. Jae kyung and Jandi told him about their plan; he thought for a moment on how Ga eul will react to this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"GA EUL! JAE KYUNG!"

"Jandi!" both girls screamed then they saw their best friend. They run to her and hug her right away. _"how was your trip?_ Asked Ga eul. _"Oh Ga eul it was so fun, Paris is heaven, I can't believe I actually went there, Jun Pyo was so sweet, he got me this_", showing them a necklace with 2 hearts on it, inside the hearts where their initial and the date when they had went officially.

"OMG! Jandi, that is sweet, I am so happy for you."

Jae Kyung screamed "Aww!, hey Geum Jandi did you guys slept together? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Silence. Geum, Jandi was blushing, and that confirms it.

"Ga eul and Jae kyung was jumping all over their apartment. They were giggling and laughing so hard at each other; crushing Jandi in between their hugs.

"OMG Jandi, I'm so proud of you girl. How was it? Was he awesome? It's about time, it's been 9 years. You guys are more than a married couple already." giggling Jae kyung asked her.

Jandi just smiled at them and bit her lower lips.

"Wow! Finally girl! OMG! Did it hurt? Was he gentle to you?" Asked Ga eul

"Girls, it was, it was, beyond words, it's indescribable, I've never felt like that before. It was both our first time but then it felt like so natural. Jun Pyo was scared of hurting me; don't get me wrong it did hurt like hell but he took care of me gently." Jandi told them still blushing

"Omg! I felt the same thing, although it wasn't Woo bin's first time, it felt like different. He told me for the first time he did it with love, what about you Ga eul?" Jae kyung said dreamily

Silence. "Ga eul?" both of her best friends look at her. Ga eul just look at her feet, not saying anything.

"Oh. My. God. Don't tell me Yi jeong and you didn't do it?" asked Jae kyung. Ga eul just nodded.

"What? I can't believe this, he didn't ask you?" Jandi look at her

"Uhm, he didn't literally ask me, we almost did it but then he would stop and would look at me in the eyes and assume that I'm not ready yet. I mean, I'm not ready yet but the moment our lips touched, I just forget my fears and trust him but he would always pull away and tells me that he would wait for the time when I'll be ready. I mean I don't want to push it even though how much I wanted it. But I really wanted to do it with him." Explain Ga eul

"Oh shit! Did I do it too early?" Jandi was now worried

"No! Girls let me tell you this, you don't need to feel ready, if you're heart agrees with your mind, body and soul, then that is the right time. Jandi, you did it with love and with Jun Pyo the man you always want to be with. Ga eul is a different situation too; Yi Jeong loves her very much to respect her decisions. He wanted to do things; the right way with her; she is very special for him. You know what I mean" comforted Jae kyung

"Yes and I hurt him. Jae Kyung, Jandi I want you to tell how stupid I am. Please!" Ga eul beg

"Yes you are stupid" both her best friends reprimanded her.

"But we still love you and so is Yi Jeong. Ga eul we have something to tell you." Jandi now took a seat beside her best friend.

"He is back here in Seoul, he got back yesterday. Jun Pyo told me right after he drops me off earlier. As well as Ji Hoo and Woo bin; they are now at his mansion visiting him. Ga eul what do you want to do now? Jae Kyung and I knows how you feel for him, it didn't change at all. You are still madly in love with him. Ga eul, do the right thing. Fight for your love, fight for him. Please! Get him back!"

"Do you girls still think he would accept me after what I did for him? He is still single right?" Asked Ga eul

"Ga eul, Woo bin had told me, his best friend never dated anyone since you broke up with him; he busied himself on his museum and ceramics. Ga eul, you know you are his air, his life. He breaths only for you, he could never replace you. Never! He loves you very much Ga eul."

"Jandi, Jae kyung, please help me get back to him. I will do anything for him"

"Are you sure?" Jandi ask

"Okay Ga eul, first you need to seduce him, you know what you are not in high school anymore. You are a fully grown woman, you need to be bold now, and it's now or never. Got it?"

A sudden rush of fear swift through her she stop to imagine herself sitting on So Yi jeong's lap seducing him; it scared her but Jae kyung is right; if she wants him back she would have to take it the hard way.

Her two best friends help her out; they had a plan on how to seduce Yi Jeong. Tomorrow is going to be a big day ahead of her; tomorrow will be the first day of this operation. Ten am sharp; Jae kyung, Jandi and her where at the mall; shopping for new set of clothes; it is clearly, a make-over time for Ga eul. They went to a salon to change her hairstyle, she is had trim her hair, got a permanent soft waves of curls on the lower region of her hair. Jandi suggested she should get side bangs, and so she did. After the trip to the salon; they went to a make-up store. Jae Kyung got her different sets of lipsticks, no more lip gloss, liquid eyeliners, dark shades of eye shadows and so much more. This time; it's going to be different; this time she will be more confident and no matter how much Yi Jeong hated her, she is going to get him back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So Yi Jeong receives a call from Jandi, telling him about the progress they made throughout the plan. He was happy to find out that Ga eul wanted him back but felt a little sad because he doesn't want Ga eul to change. He loves her for who she is; but Jandi had assured him that this would help Ga eul to gain more confidence and to believe in herself. His phone buzzed; incoming call from Woo bin.

"Yi jeong, Jae kyung called me about the plan, tonight is our first move. Ji Hoo and Jun pyo has been informed already. Put on your game face buddy! We are going to Club V12!

"Why are we going to the club?"

"Bro! Jae kyung told Jandi that you'll be there with us, promise everything will be alright"

"Okay, but I hope Ga eul won't think bad on me."

"Bro, just keep your cool ok? We will take care of it! See you in a bit."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the club V12, Yi Jeong, Woo bin, Ji hoo, Seo Jin and Jun Pyo were at their regular spot; it was an exclusive VIP room, reserve just for them. Nobody would dare to come in to that room unless the F4 are inside. It's only 10:20 pm; when they arrive at the club, although the club opens at 10, ladies and gents were already lining up 2 hours earlier to get inside. Jae kyung had texted them all that they will be coming in an in 30 minutes. Yi Jeong was nervous, his hands were sweating and he keeps biting his nails; Ji Hoo saw this and gave him an assuring smile.

"Yi Jeong, just relax, everything will be okay."

"Woo bin, let's get something to drink, Seo Jin?" Jun Pyo asked

"Oh! No alcohol please guys, just orange juice" Seo Jin smiled at them

"What? Why not?" Woo bin gave her a questioning look

"Woo bin, just get an orange juice, alcohol is bad for the baby ok?" Ji Hoo exclaimed

"Wow! Congratulations to you both!" Jun pYo, Woo bin and Yi Jeong said it the same time, stood up and hug the couple. "Okay, enough of this, there is a good time for this celebration but tonight is YI jeong and Ga eul's night. Now if you please Woo bin, get my soon to be wife, her orange juice" Ji Hoo gave him a smirk and hold Seo Jin's hands.

"Okay! Okay! Let's go Jun Pyo!" dragging a still shock Jun Pyo.

Ji hoo's cellphone rang. "Hello! Okay, Oh! Sorry Jandi, Junpyo went with Woo bin to get something to drink downstairs. They both probably didn't hear their cellphones. Okay, where are you girls now? Are you here already? Ow! Okay, I'll let him know."

"Yi Jeong, they are 7 minutes away. Be ready! Just relax and smile."

Yi Jeong now felt a rush to go the men's room; he excuses himself and told Ji Hoo he'll be back in less than 4 minutes. He looks into the mirror and straightened up his necktie. He was wearing his usual 3 piece attire, with black trouser, black long sleeve shirt, black vest and a silver necktie. "So Yi jeong, why are feeling this way, it's okay, it's Ga eul, it's her; the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with". The last time he felt this way, was when he arrived at Sweden 8 years ago. Before he went out, he took a deep breath and calms himself down. He headed to the VIP room to see Woo bin and Junpyo back drinking whiskey. Jun Pyo handed him his drink and drank it all in one gulp.

"Hey, easy, you don't want to be drunk when Ga eul is here. Take it easy." Junpyo gave him a pat on the back and check his watch. "Urgh, it's been 10 minutes already, where are they?" All of a sudden there cellphones buzz, an all 3 received the same text from Jandi.

"**We're here. Don't bother going down, we will meet you guys there." **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jandi, Jae kyung, I am nervous" Ga eul sigh and look at her best friends.

"Ga eul, remember you have to do this, you love him right?" Jandi gave her a hug.

"Plus, remember, we will back you up ok? I've already spoke to Woo Bin's men, they are on standby. Okay? Now let's do this" Jae kyung extend her right arm and nudge Ga eul and Jandi to the same thing.

"WE CAN DO THIS" all 3 of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Uhm Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be a little interruption; there has been a problem with our sound system. Please take your seat and we will back momentarily." The emcee announce it

Yi jeong was about to stand up to find out what is going on when the lights turn off. The club now was now so dark and Yi Jeong felt a couple of arms pulling him back to his seat. 5 seconds later, the lights were back on; the spotlight was position on the stage. Yi jeong and his best friends look to see what is happening and there they saw, Jandi on lead guitar, Jae kyung on the drums; Seo Jin on keyboards; the deejay on bass guitar. Yi jeong's jaw drop when he saw Ga eul on the center of the stage; in front of the microphone. She looks different; she was wearing a leather skinny pants; that fit snugly to her tiny, long legs, she was wearing a 5 inch victoria secret knee high boots, she was wearing sexy black metallic sleeveless blouse that looks like it had been rip on purpose; showing her flat porcelain belly; she was also wearing a silver jacket; and she had make up on. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her wearing eyeliner; she always wears blush on but this time she had a smoky eye shadows. It was a completely different Ga eul; but this Ga eul was totally totally HOT! Yi jeong was pulled downstairs now by his best friends; people inside the club were now rummaging on floor, waiting for the band to play. The moment the people notice this, they made way for the Famous F4.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Ga eul spoke looking at the F4 to Yi Jeong and suddenly she felt like running away but Jandi called out to her "You got this Ga eul, we're here for you." She took a deep breath and ..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Ga eul and I would like to sing this song for the special person who has captivated my heart 10 years ago until now. This special someone is my soul mate, my air, my life and most especially my savior; MY LOVE, I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING AND I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME. THIS IS FOR YOU"

The music started with the drum beat; Yi jeong felt Woo bin smile seeing Jae kyung hit the drum notes perfectly. Followed by both Jandi and Seo Jin's instruments, all 3 ladies singing as the 2nd voice. And the music went on …

"**toot toot toot .." **Yi jeong could hear Jandi, Jae kyung and Seo Jin voices.

Ga eul look at Yi Jeong and started singing the song; eyes watery; pleading.

"**I must be crazy now, maybe I dream too much but when I think of you, I long to feel your touch, to whisper in your ear, words that are old as time, words only you would hear if only you were mine, I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you, should have made my move when you looked in my eyes, coz by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do and I'd whisper these words as you lie here by myself.. I.. I.. I.."**

"**I love you – please say you love me too, these three words, they could change our lives forever and I promise you that we will always be together, till the end of time."**

Then the beat suddenly changed to a different song; now Jandi, Jae kyung and Ga eul were singing at the same time.

"**I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go, till you tell me to."**

Ga eul's eyes didn't leave Yi jeong's; all the nervousness that she felt was now gone. She could see the longing in his eyes and pain; she knew she hurt him so bad. Seo Jin now made the final keys to the music and she sang again.

"**I love you, please say you love me too, these three words, they could change our lives forever and I promise you that we will always be together, till the end of time."**

"**These three words, they could change our lives forever.. Ohhh I love you, I will be your light, shining bright, shining through your eyes, my baby, say it please. Please say it."**

The song ended; everybody applauded the girls; the guys in the club, was whistling to the girls not knowing about their relationship to the F4. Some of guys even went to the front of the stage to shake their hands; when Woo bin's men blocked their way and thrown them outside. Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo bin and Yi jeong's eyes widened in shock when the girls gave the Deejay a group hug. Jun Pyo almost went to the stage to punch the Deejay but Jandi gave him a warning look.

The girls went down the stage and the deejay was back playing disco songs; the crowd was now circling the dance floor. Jandi, Jae kyung and Seo Jin drags Ga eul to the VIP room; waiting inside was Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo bin and Yi jeong; all were standing with 2 drinks in their hands. JI Hoo automatically hugs Seo Jin and bid goodbye to all of them; hugging the girls. Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung went up to Seo Jin to say thank you. "Bye Seo Jin, see you tomorrow"

Woo bin approached and handed Jae kyung her margarita "here you go honey, you did great back there".

Junpyo did the same thing and kissed Jandi "You were awesome; I didn't know you can play guitar. Who did you bother this time?" Jandi giggled "Shh. We have to bother Ji Hoo and Seo Jin a lot."

Ga eul was still standing; Yi jeong looking at her; their eyes linger towards each other.

"Eherm, Yi Jeong my man! Jae kyung and I are hanging out tonight at my mansion. So, I'll see you around? Our little sister, I've missed you." Woo bin pat Yi jeong's shoulder and gave Ga eul a kiss in the cheek.

"Ga eul, don't forget bring him to our apartment ok? Remember we prepared this ok? See you tomorrow." Jae kyung whispered to Ga eul and gave her a hug.

"Ga eul, we all missed you. Yi jeong still loves you, you know. You can have him now, let me know if he says no, I'll make sure, his dead." Jun Pyo whispered to her and gave her a kiss on her left cheek.

"Goodluck, Ga eul, remember ok? I'll stay with Jun Pyo for a couple of days. Call me" Jandi hugs her best friends and bid YI Jeong goodbye.

They stood up staring at each other for a very long time. Speechless.

"Hi" "Hello" both said the same time


	10. Rejections

Please note, this chapter has a rated M part.

Chapter 10 Rejections

So Yi jeong could not recall the last time that he was in the club; the club has not change at all; the VIP room that was reserve for the F4 was still the same, white couch, glass wall, glass door, looking down at the dance floor and the stage. Tonight was special according to his friends; of course he knew about this, he knew that the girl that always takes his breath away would be there. Chu Ga eul was the only woman he loves, the woman he plans to call "_Mrs. So"_ and his soul mate. Although she broke up with him a couple of months ago; he knew the reason behind it and he also knew that she never stop loving him. He also never stops loving her; there wasn't a second of the day that he never thought of her.

He was in deep thoughts when the disco lights were suddenly turned off. "_Oh shoot! What is going on? Why are the lights off?"_ he thought. Just as it was turn off in a split of second, it came back on instantly. And this time, he saw a familiar face in the stage. It was her. CHU GA EUL

"Let's go Yi Jeong" he was pulled by Jun Pyo as he followed the rest of his friends downstairs.

Ga eul sang for him. He had always known that she has a lovely voice; he hears her all the time while taking a shower, cooking, washing the dishes and doing laundry. But Ga eul hates the attention, she hates to be on the spot but tonight, she got out of her closet and performs in front of many people just to let him know how much he means to her.

Hearing her voice sends sparks to the rest of his body. It was like a fire ignited in his whole being. He misses her. He misses her voice. He misses the looks she gave him all the time. She looks at him with pain and longing in her eyes. And then he suddenly felt it, he felt her pain, all the memories flashed back, how he hurt her, how she hurt him, her lying in the hospital, the surgery, her pale face, the cardiac monitors showing a straight flat line, her body rocking back and forth as she was being revived. There were tears in his eyes now, the moist slowly creeping out from the corners of his eyes and were flowing down his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They were now standing face to face; their friends left them few minutes ago. Then they spoke at the same time; both feeling felt the awkwardness enveloping them.

"Uhm, how you are?" Ga eul spoke first looking down at her feet.

He smile at the sight of this and said "I'm fine. Thank you. You?" he replied while assessing her reactions.

"Good" She gave him a smile.

Silence

"_OMG! Chu Ga eul, you better say something now. Remember this is no time to waste, you gotta tell him." _She mentally slap herself; not knowing she was biting her lower lip.

Yi jeong felt like hugging her and kissing her the moment he saw her bit her lip. As always she looks so pretty doing that, the small gesture always won him over but he had to stop himself. He knew she had something to say and he wants to hear it from her.

"Here is your drink, it's orange juice" he nervously smile to her; not knowing what to say. He handed the orange juice to her and watch her drink it down to the last drop. "_She must be very nervous. It's okay my love" he thought._

"You want to sit down?" he offered to her

"Um, actually no! Yi jeong can we talk somewhere?" she finally told him. Her best friends Jandi, Jae kyung and her rehearse every lines she needs to tell him. As a matter of fact after repeating it for quite some time; she had actually memorize them all already.

"Ok, where do you want to talk?" he was keeping his cool. Ji Hoo had told him to keep his cool and give Ga eul the opportunity to explain.

"Hmm, is it okay if we go to my place?" Ga eul look at him

"That's fine. Let's go" He stood up; took a couple of steps and stops at the door making way for her to come out first. He followed her. As soon as they were out of the club, the valet bow down to him and went to get his car. While they were waiting for his car; he saw her shiver from the cold breeze and he automatically took off his coat and wrap it around her. She was about to say something when he saw his car in front of him. This time he brought his brand new black Mercedes Benz; he opens the door for her and walks to the driver side. Yi Jeong focuses on his driving without looking at Ga eul, 15 minutes later, they arrive at her place.

Ga eul's heart was beating faster now; being so close to him was not an easy feeling. She felt the heat radiating between them as they were inside the elevator. Her unit was located at the 5th floor and it seems like the elevator took forever. Her hands were trembling when she opens the door; she turned to him and said "Make yourself at home, I'll make some tea"

He nod at her and went to the living room. He scans around to find himself staring at the pictures on the wall; it was their first year anniversary picture. He was so happy, he was smiling brightly while Ga eul was kissing him on the cheeks; he remembers Jandi taking the picture. Next to it was Jaekyung and Woo bin's picture, then all 6 of them at Barcelona Spain, then Junpyo and Jandi's picture.

"Yi jeong" Every time she would say his name, he always melted.

"Oh, hey!" Yi jeong sat down and took the tea she handed to him. When he looks up to her, he was struck by what he saw, Ga eul was wearing blue shorts and a white tank top; she looks to stunning in her house clothes.

Ga eul saw his reaction and blushed. She remembers Jae kyung's suggestion to her, be aggressive. She sat next to him, crossed her legs and took a sip of her tea. She turns her head and meets his eyes; he has been staring at her the entire time. She knew he was checking her out and she beamed at the thought of it.

"Yi jeong, I .." she took a deep breath and look into his eyes "I LOVE YOU. I STILL LOVE YOU. I know I've hurt you and I know I don't have the right to say this to you but I LOVE YOU. You mean the world to me SO YI JEONG." And then she grabbed his collar, stared into his eyes, into his mouth and kissed him passionately. She closed her eyes, while her lips was caressing and molding itself to his lips. She kiss him like there was no tomorrow. She played with his tongue, she sucks into it, feeling light headed as he kiss her back with desire. She hears him moan and deepened the kiss. It was the best kiss they ever had, maybe because of the months that they were apart but it was also the kiss of mix love, hope, longing, desire and lust. She pulled away inches apart and place a kiss on his eyes, nose, and to his ears. She hugs him and kisses his nape, he moans again and she pressed herself to him. The feeling of closeness warm every inch inside of her. She felt him stiffened and she knew that he was already aroused. She untie his neck tie, unbuttons his shirt while deepening the kiss. His left hand cups her cheeks and the right hand caresses her back.

The motion that sweeps So Yi Jeong was beyond words, his body was shaking so hard, and he knew that if Ga eul continue this gesture he won't be able to control himself. He had long for her, all this time he wanted to make love to her and from the looks of it, it seems like they are going to be on that path. He didn't even realize that he was shirtless already. His abs was showing and Ga eul was kissing his shoulder blade, his neck and his chest. He looks at her and she pulled her white shirt off her, revealing her porcelain skin. She was wearing a black victoria secret bra; it was daring because she never wears them black.

She stood up and sat in between his legs while facing him. She kisses him again, this time with eagerness and determination. She found his hand and guided it towards her back. He knew instantly what she was implying, as she led his hands to the locks of her bra. She moans when he kisses her back. She touch his flat stomach and felt him shiver. He was looking at her intently. And she flashed her smile and whispers to him. "MAKE LOVE TO ME, So YI Jeong".

Yi jeong suddenly stop from kissing her. Yes, he wanted this so bad, he wanted her so bad. But something was not right, this is not her, this is not CHU GA EUL. This is not what he wanted her to be. She was not with herself and he doesn't want that. He stood up and not looking at the surprise Ga eul and grab his white shirt.

"Ga eul, stop this! Stop this right now!" he was glaring at her

Shocked came through her, she didn't expect this reaction from him. She thought they will be on her bed right now, making love and experiencing what her two best friends were feeling. She didn't expect to see his face, glaring at her. She didn't understand.

"This is not you, what is the matter with you?" he grabs her white t-shirt that is on the floor and covers her.

She throws away her t-shirt and yanks her bra away from her breast which unlock by Yi Jeong. She saw his eyes widened in shock, upon seeing her breast. He immediately runs to her, take off his shirt and covers her again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GA EUL? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"What you don't like it? Do you want me to strip for you?" she teases him.

"GA EUL SNAP OUT OF IT!" he was angry now, she was deliberately not paying any attention to what he was implying.

Ga eul felt the excitement left her body; she was now embarrassed of what had happen. Her body gave away and she felt her knees gave up. She was now on the floor, her knees covering her chest. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks and she cried. The rejection she felt was too much; she never expected him to hurt her this way but then she deserves it. She cried so hard.

The sight of her crying like this was disturbing; he never meant to raise his voice to her but she needs wake up. He loves her. He loves her for who she is, not from what she is. He slowly kneels down and hugs her.

"Ga eul, you don't need to do this."

"But I want too" she cut him off

"No, you don't. The Ga eul I knew wanted this moment to be perfect. I will not jeopardize that. This is not you Ga eul. PLEASE!"

Ga eul stood up and look at him; eyes red, from crying. She bow to him and said

"I'm sorry; I didn't consider your feelings. I knew I could not bring back the past anymore. I don't expect you to linger and hold on to it either but I just want you to know that every day I wake up and hope that I never walked out of your life, every night before I sleep I hope that .. It is still me, it is still me you love, and it's still me in your heart. Every second I wish that you will take me back but I guess you finally move on. I'm happy for you. I'm sorry I couldn't walk you out; please just close the door when you leave."

She runs to her bedroom; close the door without looking at the man she loves.


	11. DayBreak

DayBreak

"Ga eul" he sigh.

_"but I just want you to know that every day I wake up and hope that I never walked out of your life, every night before I sleep I hope that .. It is still me, it is still me you love, and it's still me in your heart. Every second I wish that you will take me back but I guess you finally move on. I'm happy for you."_

Her words struck him. "_Yi jeong, go after her! What are you doing? Do you really want to make up to her or not?" _ He thought. He followed her to the bedroom and knocks on the door.

"Ga eul, can I come in?" She didn't say anything. He presses his face on her bedroom door and listens to any movement. He heard her sobs. She is still crying. Yi jeong decided to spend the night at her place; she cannot afford to leave Ga eul like this. He went back to the living room and fishes out his cellphone.

"Woo Bin, can you please pick up your phone" He was tapping his fingers on the table. His best friend is not picking up.

"Urgh, he must be making out with Jae Kyung, that rascal" He press the end call button and dialed Jun pyo's number.

"Damnit Yi Jeong, if weren't for Jandi I will not answer your call, what is it now this time?"

"Jun Pyo, can I talk to jandi?"

"No!" and then he heard Jandi's voice "_What does he want?"_

"Idiot! What do you want?" JunPyo was now pissed. He is sensing that the couple might be in the brink of doing something intimate.

"Oh! I was going to ask Jandi if I can rummage to her closet to find something to wear for tonight. I cannot leave Ga eul by herself. Tomorrow, I can call my secretary to drop me off some clothes."

"Okay, she said Okay!"

"Thank you Jan.." but before he could finish his words, Jun Pyo drop the call.

"That jerk"

He went to Jandi's bedroom and went straight to her closet. He found a grey jogging pants and a blue t-shirt. He grabs 2 sets of pillows, and a blanket. _" Hmm.. Jandi's room is the same as Ga eul's room, so neat and organize, I guess this is a girl thing except Ga eul's room smells like strawberry and Jandi's smell like peach." He thought._

He walked out of Jandi's bedroom and went to the bathroom to change; luckily he knew that the girls would always had extra stuffs in the drawers; like when all 7 of them had a slept over in this very place. He washed up and brushes his teeth; after 10 minutes he slumps to the couch and fell asleep right away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

5:00 AM, Ga eul woke up feeling gloomy; she touch her face, feeling the wet spots left evidence from her crying last night. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep from so much crying. She can still remember how humiliating the last night's events turn out. She immediately went to her bathroom; brush her teeth, wash her face and comb her hair. She looks into the mirror and said

"I need to freshen up; I need to jog for 20 minutes so I can clear my mind off things; I need to think of new ideas to win Yi Jeong, unfortunately last night didn't even move him. But first I need some coffee in my system, God I'm still sleepy." She sighed.

She yawned. Got out of bedroom and went straight to the kitchen; turn on the lights. She didn't notice the man sleeping on the couch. She made coffee and leans on the kitchen table while waiting for it to be done. As soon as she heard the buzz from the coffee maker; she pour the hot coffee in her mug; she took a sip and felt relieve.

"Hmm the coffee is so good, but I'm still sleepy, I guess it will not hurt to go back to sleep a couple of hours and then I can just jog later on." Too tired to go to the bedroom, Ga eul decided to sleep on the couch instead. She went to the living room and was about to lay down to the couch when she felt someone sleeping on it.

"Argggghhhhhhh. Who the hell are you?" She screams. Without seeing the man's face; she slams the couch cushion straight to his face.

Yi jeong felt something hit his face. He was immediately brought out from his senses and waited for the second blow to happen. It did, this time he was prepared; he grab her wrist and pulled her close to him. She landed on top of him and Yi jeong didn't realize who the person was until her hair touches his face. The scent of hair made him remember that he was in her place.

"Ga eul, it's me. It's me Yi Jeong!"

"YI .. Yi Jeong? What are you doing here?"

"I could not leave you last night. Uhm" Letting go of her hands; he sat up and look at her.

Ga eul felt uneasy and look away. She was surprised to see him sleeping in her couch; she thought he had left last night. And after all the things she did for him; he still cared for her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, although it surprise me how hard can you hit." Yi jeong smiled and teased her

"hahahaha" she laugh "Hey do you want breakfast?"

"Only if you let me help you"

"Sure. I could use a hand"

She smiled at him. He was helping her brewed fresh coffee, fried eggs, sausages, ham and cook rice. She prepares his plate and he prepares hers; they were enjoying their breakfast when Yi jeong sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you have always liked my cooking?" jokes Ga eul.

"Ga eul" He looks at her intently

"Hmm?"

He stood up went to her and kneel in front of her.

"Ga eul, about last night"

She cut him off "Yi Jeong I'm.."

"Please let me finish – Ga eul, It's always been you that I love. You have always been the only woman in my life. Until now, it's always been you that's always on my mind, always in my heart and will always be my forever love."

"Yi jeong .. "

"I'm sorry about last night; it was not my intention to hurt you like that. Ga eul, I LOVE YOU. I love you very much I couldn't afford to lose you. All this months, being apart from you was killing me so badly. Ga eul will you come back to me? Please?" he was holding her gaze.

Ga eul was so taken aback from what he had said. Did he just asked her to be with him again? She could not control the emotions that swept through her being. Tears were flowing down her cheeks; soft sobs were escaping from her chest; couldn't find the words to say; she nodded.

Yi jeong crushed her into a passionate hug. He kisses her forehead, her eyes, her nose and her lips. The kiss was soft yet sweet. He pulled an inch and saw her face. The rays of the sun illuminating in her sweet innocent face; he wipes away her tears and kisses her again.

She spoke between sobs and said "I LOVE YOU SO YI JEONG and I never meant to hurt you"

"shh, that is enough already. My love, I'm glad you're back in my arms." Smiling he claim her lips again and shared an intimate kiss until they were out of breath.


	12. Mind, Heart, Body and Soul

Chapter 12 Mind, Heart, Body and Soul.

All those months, weeks, days, hours and seconds that they have been apart from each seems like a dream. The moment their lips touched, she could not remember the pain anymore; as if someone had erased her memories. The soft, passionate kisses they shared; was urgent and demanding. She was savoring his tongue as much as he was savoring hers. She feels intoxicated when he deepened the kiss; he was moaning. She didn't stop when his hands wondered from her neck down to her breast. She knew she was ready; her mind, heart and soul shared one thing; it was the urge to be with him; the urge to be in one with him.

He knew she was giving in; he knew this was the perfect moment for them. Yes she offered herself to him last night and no matter how desperate he is to fulfill her wishes he had controlled himself. But, this moment was different; she was the real Ga eul he had love, no pretending, no masked, and no show to put on. She was the Ga eul he had wanted all this years.

He carried her bridal style to her bedroom. This is a brand new experienced for him; making love early in the morning with the one he loves. Lying in her twin size bed; the rays of the sun shining brightly on her beautiful face, and gorgeous body. He missed every curves of her; he planted soft kisses all over her body before taking her virginity. The moment he was ready to claim her; he looked into her; looking for signs of distress but then he was taken aback from what he had seen in her. She was not scared nor was there any sign of hesitation. She was sure. She had smiled at him and he assured her that it is going to hurt instead she stopped him and told him that she trusted him. He was staring intently at her when he entered her; he saw tears coming out from her eyes; at first he was alarm by the sight but her lips curve into a smile; communicating to him. He knew this was her first time so he was gentle and making sure that she was alright. Their bodies united one as well as the beat of their hearts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_You are like a God, reincarnated in a human flesh. You are so handsome my love" _she thought while looking at him.

The memories from what had happened earlier that morning were still fresh in her mind. They had cooked and ate breakfast at the same time. He had confessed to her his feelings for the past couple of months that they have been apart. She had also told him the reason why she had broken up with him. Although she had assured him that she was completely cured; he remained silent for a couple of minutes and hadn't said anything. The next best thing that had transpired was that finally they had done it. They had consummate the act of love-making; where two person in love share their endless feelings towards one another. Her best friends were absolutely right. It was amazing, beautiful, divine and pure.

She woke up with her head on his chest. Studying his every feature; she tries to remember when the last time she saw him this way. Everything in him was a match for her. He was her handsome prince. Her knight. He was perfect for her. She traces soft touch in his face, his jaw, his bare chest when ..

"Ga eul" he murmurs in his sleep

"Ga eul" he was moaning."Ga eul .. Ga eul … Oh Ga eul!"

"Urgh! You pervert! Wake up!" as she pokes in his side.

"Hahahaha! I knew you would say that. What are you doing? You are turning me on Ga eul."

"Hello, I was just .."

"Hmm?

"I was just memorizing every contours you have." She hides her face from embarrassment. She now regretted touching him.

"hahaha. Silly! You don't have to do that sweetheart, I'm yours forever." He pulls her close to him and gives her a soft kiss. Suddenly..

Buzz.. Buzz .. Buzz ..

Ha Jae kyung, her best friend was calling her.

"Ga ! OMG! You gotta tell me what happen, wait hold on okay? Jandi is calling, let us do conference call ok? Hold on.."

"" both of her best friends squeaks.

"Ga eul, did you do it? OMG! How was it? Was yi jeong great? Come on say something. Share what happen please. Ga eul? Ga eul?

"Ays! Jandi! Jae KyunG! Can you guys not scream! I feel like my ear is bleeding now."

"hahahaha, never mind that, come on sister tell us." Jae kyung exclaim.

She caught Yi jeong's reaction and was laughing silently beside her. He was playing at the strands of her hair, teasing her.

"Uhm…"

Silence.

"OMG! Yessss! You did it Ga eul" Jae kyung was laughing and screaming at the same time.

"Yohoo! We are so proud of you. Oh! GA eul you are already a lady now, a full grown lady." Her best friend Geum Jandi was teasing her.

Ga eul was about to say something when she heard familiar voices.

"Yes congratulations Ga eul and Yi jeong! Finally after all this time. Hey JunPyo, I won, now you better meet the end of the deal. Hahahaahha" it was Woo bin

"Alright. You. Won. Hey Yi jeong now you can hang out with the big boys. Hahaha. After all this years of holding back you are now officially a reborn. Ga eul, my lil sister, I'm happy for you. You deserve this." Jun Pyo and Woo bin were now laughing while Jandi and Jae kyung were giggling.

Ga eul screamed. She could not believe how stupid she is of not even considering the thought of Woo bin and Jun Pyo listening on the other end.

Yi Jeong looks at Ga eul, hearing her scream and seeing her reaction, he knew she was embarrassed even though Woo bin and Jun Pyo were not exactly in the same room with them. He knew that Ga eul is still not bold enough to handle the thought of his best friends knowing what happened between them; so he got the cellphone from her hand and spoke.

"Hey Jun pyo, Woo bin, I'll see you at dinner tonight, ok? Please don't forget to call Ji Hoo. Junpyo can you make some reservations. I have an announcement to make. See you later guys. And Jandi and Jae kyung, thank you very much. I owe you my life. Don't worry Ga eul is fine, she is just shocked. See you." He drops the call before anyone of his friends can utter any word.


	13. Back at Jae kyung's Island

Chapter 13 Back at Jae Kyung's Island

Ji hoo had received a phone call from Jun Pyo that afternoon; before the phone call, he had already knew what the good news was about. He and Yi Jeong had already talked about his best friend's plan. Out of his character, Yi Jeong had never asked for some advices when it comes to these types of things. Ji Hoo perfectly knew that his best friend can pretty much handle himself; but clearly the latter had no more confidence in his women ways.

Yi Jeong wanted a perfect proposal for Ga eul; he wanted it to be special. He knew the time has come to ask her hand for marriage. He wanted to propose to her at the Namsan tower where it all begun a couple years ago but that doesn't seem to be the right place. He thought about their favorite park but that was the place where she had broken his heart. Confused, he went to his best friend, Yoon Ji Hoo.

_Flashback_

"_Ji Hoo, I need your help."_

"_I know what this is all about but YI Jeong, first you need to open up to her, you have tell her"_

"_I know, but I don't know where to start. I can't go to her and tell her, 'Ey sweetheart it was I who donated my bone marrow cells to you' easy to say that done Yoon Ji Hoo."_

"_But don't you think Ga eul has the right to know that before you ask her hand in marriage?"_

"_Yes, I know but I don't want it to influence her decision of marrying me."_

"_Yi jeong it won't! Ga eul loves you. She wants to be with you regardless of the fact that you had helped her or not. Please do these, before you propose to her. She deserves to know. Now as for the place where you want it, I suggest you call Jae Kyung. Her island is the perfect place for it; remember Ga eul stayed there for the time being when she was sick. It would really made sense. Ok?_

"_Hello Jae Kyung, I need to talk to you."_

_End of flashback. _

All 8 of them were at the famous Italian restaurant reserve by Jun Pyo. As always the girls ended eating like monsters, all four of them ordered steak, tortellini alfredo, breast chicken with marsala wine and mushrooms, salads and soups. While the gents ordered seafood such as sauted shrimp, with butter lemon and olive oil, scallops marsala and clams with red and white sauce. After dinner, wine was serve except for Seo Jin who is 4 weeks pregnant. Ji hoo stood up and made an announcement.

"Everyone I would like to let you know that officially Seo Jin is 4 weeks pregnant. I knew the guys already know this but I wanted to make it known to the girls ofcourse." He looks at Ga eul, Jandi, Jae kyung and to his soon to be wife Seo Jin. Ga eul, Jandi and Jae kyung's reaction was priceless, with tears in their eyes and smiles in their lips all 3 of them stood up and hugs Seo Jin and Ji Hoo.

"Seo Jin, sis, congratulations! But why haven't you told us. Oh! This is such good news." They asked her while touching her belly.

"I'm sorry girls, I wanted to make sure Yi jeong and Ga eul are back together before I want to make an announcement. Plus Ji Hoo had no choice but to admit it to the guys since they insist on giving me alcohol the last time." She laughs and explains to them at the same time.

Ga eul smiled at her and thank her. Seo Jin was indeed the best older sister she has.

"Erm, I think Yi Jeong has something to say too?" Ji Hoo cleared his throat and reminded Yi jeong, who had seem to have lost concentration while looking at the teary eyed and smiling Ga eul.

"Oh, yeah, bro, go on .. " Woo bin looks at him while wiping away the tears in Jae kyung's eyes.

Jun Pyo elbowed Yi jeong and gave him a smile. Yi jeong stood up and

"Uhm, everyone, it's been a long time since we went on a vacation. I was thinking maybe we can go on vacation in a very secluded island."

"huh? A vacation but I still have school." Added Jandi

"No buts honey, I already called Shinwa so you're fine. Secretary Jung will take care of everything." Jun pyo assured Jandi.

"I agree, God knows I need a vacation anyways I can just bring my work at the island" Jae kyung agree

"oh No! My love! No work for you because I'll work you out, you won't have time to take care of any business" Jokes Woo bin while hugging Jae kyung.

"Okay, it's settled then, let's all get going. Tomorrow is our flight" Yi Jeong added.

"Yup, I already had an air jet standby" Jun Pyo responded

"Wait, uhm, I can't go!" it was now Ga eul's turn to answer

"Oh no! you are going missy. I had already inform the kindergarten so no excuse ok? " Ji Hoo winks at her.

"Sweetheart trusts me you can't say no, or I will have to take unnecessary measures." Yi jeong tease her while giving her a soft kiss in her lips..

Ga eul didn't say anything; she knows that if the F4 decided to go on a vacation there is no stopping. So she just looks at them and gave them a nod.

"Very wise decision Ga eul. Okay tonight we fly" Jun Pyo stood up and grabs Jandi hands. "Let's go"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They arrive at Jae Kyung's island 2 am in the morning; since Jun pyo wanted a late night flight. Ga eul slept throughout the entire flight in Yi jeong's shoulders and with his face on top of her head. It was only a four hour flight and it was still dark when they arrive. None of them spoke when they got out of the jet, Yi jeong nods at his other 3 best friends who were also busy taking care of their sleepy girlfriends. He guided Ga eul towards the black Mercedes car that was waiting for them. Since Ga eul was not in the state of her consciousness; Yi jeong had to carry her towards their own bedroom. The villa has 10 bedrooms with a small mini bar and bathroom inside; YI jeong can see that Jae kyung design her own villa. Since the room was so cozy, Yi jeong had removed half of Ga eul's clothes leaving her wearing only a tank top and her underwear. Although it pains him to see her like this without making love to her; he brush aside his malicious thought and went to the left side of the bed. He coaxed her body close to his, caress her face, allowing her scent to fill him up. Tomorrow will be a great day for Ga eul and him; he will have to tell her sooner or later about the bone marrow case and he will have to propose to her after that. Staring at the woman's face next to him; he kissed her goodnight before dozing off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ga eul woke up with an angel sleeping beside her; she recalled being carried away by Yi jeong towards their bedroom; after that she didn't know what happen. Still the thought of sharing the bed with him gave her happiness. She thought to herself "_so this is the feeling someone experience from being married, to wake up each morning of every day beside the person you deeply love. To be able to see them sleeping, to hear them breathing deeply and to witness the bright rays of sun illuminating your love ones face". _She looks up and stares at the face she longs to see; there he was sleeping deeply like a baby. She caresses his face and gave him a morning kiss.

"My love, how can I live without you?" She smiled, gave him another kiss and slowly got out of the bed. Noticing her attire, she was shocked to find out she was only wearing a tank top and her underwear. She rummages to her stuff and found some decent clothes and went outside the room. She walks to the kitchen to find Jae kyung, Jandi and Seo Jin making breakfast.

"Good morning Ga eul. Did you sleep well?" asked Seo Jin

"Oh yes, you girls? Where are they?" answered Ga eul.

"Oh, Woo bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo are still snoring. I take it as YI jeong too?" responded Jae Kyung

Ga eul nodded and help prepared breakfast. Seo jin was making coffee while the Jandi was cooking rice. Jae kyung had made pancakes while GA eul was frying ham, hotdogs, eggs and sausages. It's been a long time since all 4 of them went on a vacation and the feeling of doing stuffs together was amazing. They have missed each other's company especially now that they are with Seo Jin. Too hungry to wait for the guys who are still in there slumber. The girls have decided to take little bites; they talked about their boyfriends, their experiences, and their love life and about Seo Jin's plan. They talked about baby names and where to plan their weddings, how many children they want and some other stuffs. Later on they were join by the F4 and the rest of them were eating and laughing throughout the meal. After their amazing chit chats, the 4 pairs decided to go somewhere private. Yi jeong wanted to talk to Ga eul so he asked her to take a walk with him on the beach.

"Ga eul, come on let's go walk on the beach."

"Sure" grabbing Yi jeong's hand runs towards the beach

The beach is calm and peaceful. Walking hand in hand, sandals off, feeling the grainy sand; both of them felt comfort towards each other. After minutes of walking Yi jeong pulls Ga eul into a tight hug and brought her down into the sand. He is now on top of her and kisses her passionately and in return she gives in to him. The morning breeze in the beach makes the scene perfect. As soon as he pulled away from their kiss, he sat up, back turn away from her, he spoke.

"Ga eul, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great, always been great especially now that you're with me" Ga eul smiles hugging Yi jeong from the back

"Ga eul, have you found out who he is?"

Confused of what he was trying to imply she stood up and look at him in the eye. "Huh? Who?"

"The man who donated his bone marrow stem cells for you"

"But how did you know? How did you know it was a man? I didn't ..."

Silence

"Yi Jeong?"


	14. Confessions and Doubts

Chapter 14 Confession and Doubts

"Yi Jeong?" Shock went through her entire body, it could not be; it couldn't be him. They were sitting in the shore, Yi jeong eyes were looking down at his fingers grasping the sands as if trying to hide his emotions.

"It was you; you donated your bone marrow cells for me. Why? Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell me? Why Yi jeong?" Ga eul was now on the verge of crying, the pain that she felt a couple of months ago when she walked out of his life was awaken deep inside her heart. She felt remorse and guilt swift through her entire being. The man she hurt the most was the man who save her. How could she be so selfish, how could she hurt him like that and yet still he stayed for her, he had accepted her back, he still loves her; after all this time. She betrayed him. Ga eul could not hold herself much longer; tears flowing crazily from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"ANSWER ME. WAS IT YOU YI JEONG? ANSWER ME?"

"YES IT IS ME. So what if it was me Ga eul? I could not let you die. I love you so much. I can't just stand there and do nothing" tears starting to form in his eyes. YI Jeong senses that there is something wrong watching from her reactions.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why weren't you there? I woke up and why weren't you there?" Ga eul couldn't not describe anymore the feeling she felt.

"Would it make any difference Ga eul? Would you have come back to me? Huh? Would you?"

"YES I WOULD" Ga eul was now shouting at him. She stood up and faces him

"That is the reason why I didn't stay. I don't want you to come back to me just because of what I did?" Yi Jeong was now crying; the pain from that moment went through him. It seems as though yesterday that it happen; suddenly he was mad at her.

"Yi jeong, I want to come back to you it's because I love you, and not because of that."

"You tell me you love me and yet you didn't tell me about your leukemia, instead you choose to hurt me Ga eul. You shut me out of your life." He had lost it, all this time he wanted to get it out of his system. It wasn't easy but now he understood what Ji Hoo had meant. Maybe just maybe he still needs some more time.

"Yi jeong .." Ga eul held her breath from what she had heard from him. It was a slap in her face, it's true she had choose to leave him in the dark, she had choose to hurt him, she thought that keeping it a secret from him was rightful but she was just scared. She is scared to lose Yi jeong. She is scared that she might hurt him when the truth is she is the one that doesn't want to get hurt. She lives in the thought that she was doing it all for him, for his happiness but then she was selfish. She turns and runs away from him. She didn't care if her legs hurt; she just wants to get away from him.

He regretted what he had told her, seeing her in pain hurts him too but a little part of him felt relieve. It was good that finally he let out his frustrations and doubts. All this time he had hide it inside him, now that Ga eul knows that it was him, he felt at ease, he had nothing to hide from her anymore. But then again he still was not sure if he had already forgiven her. He was not sure, what if someday something might happen and she would do the same thing to him again. What if she might leave him again? God knows he could not hold himself much longer; he could not take it anymore if something like that would come up again. The pain is just too much too handle; just too much. He didn't know how long he was out there in the beach; he didn't realize it when a couple hands pat his shoulders.

"Yi jeong my bro, you okay?" "Woo bin checks him out

Turning to his right side, he saw Woo bin and Jun Pyo sat down at the sand; to his left side he saw Ji Hoo wiping his hands from the sand.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys went somewhere with Jae kyung, Jandi and Seo jin?"

"Oh God Yi jeong, did you mess up again? What did you do? How come Ga eul was running away crying?" Jun Pyo asked him

"What? You guys were watching us?"

"Of course we are idiot. I thought you are going to propose to her already."

"Did the girls saw it too?" Yi jeong alarm face stared at them

"Don't worry they understand, they are with Ga eul now, trying to calm her down" Ji Hoo assured him.

He sighs. "I don't know guys; I told her it was me, told her I was the one who donated my bone marrow to her and without knowing, I hurt her; I had question her love for me. I told her that if she really must have loved me then why did she shut me out of her life. Hays! I screwed up, real bad plus to top of it all I think I'm not ready yet, I think the pain is still there. I am not completely healed."

"Huh? Yi jeong my bro, that is not how it supposed to be, if you truly love her which I know you do, you should not doubt her. Yes she did hurt you but she didn't mean too." Woo Bin could not believe what he just heard from his best friend.

"Woo bin has a point Yi jeong but yet again, this is not going to work if you still haven't forgiven her. Only you can answer your question; only you can adhere to the desires of your heart." JI Hoo reason out to him

"Yes, and I suggest you hurry up before Ga eul misunderstood you again and will finally let go of you." Jun pyo added

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_You tell me you love me and yet you didn't tell me about your leukemia, instead you choose to hurt me Ga eul. You shut me out of your life."_ Yi jeong's words struck her like a bullet straight to her heart. How foolish of her to think that she can get away with the consequences of what she had done to him. She deserves what she got. Words of comfort from her best friends Jandi, jae kyung and seo jin weren't enough to keep her from regretting what she did. They stayed with her for a couple of hours until Ga eul stop crying. She told them that she will be out on the beach to walk so she can think clearly.

It was 6:15pm, just then the sun sets, the breeze was cool, brushing to her face; she was gazing at the horizon ahead of her. It was beautiful; she remember the time when they were in New Caledonia 9 years ago. Yi Jeong had been a gentleman and followed her throughout their trip; of course it was Jun Pyo's command that he babysits Ga eul. But she knew that Yi jeong didn't like the idea one bit. Oh how she missed his smiles, him teasing her and her hating every inch of him. Smiling from the memories of them, she walks forward, feeling the soft small waves enveloping her feet.

"_Hmm this felt good." _She thought. The water was cold but then minutes after, it felt warm. She dug her toes underneath the sand and felt the warm crept up through her whole being. The idea of swimming in the beach cross her mind and she swiftly takes off her clothing. Luckily she was wearing a two piece suit underneath her clothes. She slowly walks further more until the water was on her waist. She extends her hands and plays with the water. She gathered enough beach water and bathes herself before she dives in. The water comforts her; she opens her eyes to see the vast emptiness underneath it. Even though it was dark, she wasn't scared at all. This is how her heart is right now; it is all full of emptiness. She comes up to breathe in and dives again. This time she went further underneath the surface of the water and grabs a handful of sands. She encloses her hand into it, holding on to the sand, hoping it wouldn't slip through her. But as soon as she did it, the sand was washed away with the water. Then it all came back to her; the sand was him; it was So Yi jeong. He was like the sand in her hand, she had him but then she had let him go and now there is no way. No way he can come back to her. Panic went through her whole being. No, she could not let this happen; she will do everything in her power to get him back. She couldn't give up now. She just could not. She dives once again and grabs a handful of sands; same thing had happened it washed away from her grasps. She dives in once again and grabs same handful of sands when suddenly a flashback runs through her mind. She was standing in front of him inside his studio; telling him that she is not going to give up on him no matter what, that she is going to love him forever and that she will stay. She felt the most excruciating pain envelops her and without realizing it she lost consciousness.

His best friends left him a while ago, giving him time to think; they have told him that they will come back to him as soon as dinner is ready. He was still thinking about her when he saw her out of the corners of his eyes. She was walking barefoot on the shore, feeling the water flashing on her feet and gazing at the horizon. She looks so beautiful and radiant as always. He smiles at the sight of her taking off her clothes, revealing her soft curves, her porcelain skin flowing perfectly on her two piece pink bathing suit. He watches her every swift moves from the moment she swims underneath the water and the moment she raise to intake some air. Even though her back was on him, he can sense that she is smiling innocently. He thought about last night, we she was sleeping beside him, it felt so right. And then he realizes that he had not slept peacefully a couple of months ago when they were apart. With a smile on his face he looks back at her and was alarm when he could not find her. Shocked went through his entire body and he called her name.

"GA EULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"GA EUL WHERE ARE YOU?"

Without hesitation, he runs to the beach, took off his shirt and swims towards her as fast as he could. He knew where she was before so he dives underneath the water searching for her. Panicking, he came up to breathe in and dives once again. Luck was still not on his side, he double his intake of air and dives once again. He encircled on the location where she was at before but still she was nowhere to be found. It felt like an eternity when suddenly a light from the moon illuminated underneath the water. There he saw her; he saw his Ga eul losing consciousness. He immediately grabs her and swims with all his might to get both them to the shore.

Soon as he felt the shallow water in his knees, he carried her right away and laid her in the sand. He turns her head to side allowing the water to drain from her mouth. Then after a couple of seconds he turns head towards the center, performing the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on her. He strongly breathes into her mouth while pinching her nose. He did it four times before he stops and putting his ear close to her mouth; watching her chest for any movements.

_**Thank you guys for the review on my first fanfic story. Thank you neonGreenFairy, navyblue18 and akujahat8 for your reviews, appreciate it! This story is almost in its end, thank you for reading it. I will post prolly 2 more chapters before this will end. **_

_**Positive and negative comments are welcome. Again I do not own BOF.**_

_**Thanks again everyone =)**_


	15. One More Chance

Chapter 15 One More Chance

"Come on Ga eul, breath, breath for me, please" Yi jeong wipe the tears in his eyes; he once again blows air into her mouth. He didn't realize that his friends where already running to help him. He heard Ji Hoo told his other friends to stand back.

"Ga eul!" all 3 girls exclaimed

Ji Hoo went to Ga eul's other side and check her pulse.

"Yi jeong keep on blowing air into her mouth, NOW!" Demanded Ji Hoo

Yi jeong didn't care if he was out of breathe already nor did he care for the burning sensation in his eyes from the sea water, all he cared was for Ga eul to be alright.

"Yi jeong, wait .." Ji Hoo had stop him, he pointed at Ga eul's chest and Yi jeong notice that her chest was rising slowly. He tilted her head to the side and Ga eul cough out the sea water that was inside of her lungs. He felt Ji Hoo relax and looks at GA eul who opens her eyes to meet his.

"Ga eul-yang!" He pulls her towards him and hugs her.

Jandi, Jae kyung, Seo Jin and the F3 looks at Yi jeong and Ga eul with the smiles on their faces. They knew that finally the couple has realized one thing in their life. One could not live without each other. Jandi was teary eyed when she looks at her best friend; she grabs her towel and hands it to Yi jeong. Yi Jeong nods at Jandi and wrap it around Ga eul's shaken body. He help her stood up and carried her towards the villa. He laid her down on their bed and faces his friends. He looks at Ji Hoo and thanks him; when jae kyung spoke.

"Yi jeong, you can go with the rest of the guys and prepare the dinner table. Don't worry we will take care of her right now she needs her rest and a hot bath. Okay?" she whispers to him and smile to Woo bin.

"Come on buddy! The girls can take care of Ga eul more than us." Woo bin told him

He nods to jandi, jae kyung and seo jin but before he turns around he gives Ga eul a kiss in her forehead. She smiled back at him and closes her eyes once more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jae kyung prepared a hot bath for her with soothing aroma that calms her whole body. After spending some time on the hot tub with her best friends watching over her; Jandi gives her some medicine while Seo Jin was combing her hair. She smiles at them and thanks them.

"Ga eul, it's okay, you can sleep now. We will stay here with you until you fell asleep and Yi jeong will be back here okay?" Seo jin assured her.

Too tired to say something, she just nodded and closes her eyes. She didn't notice her 3 best friends bidding her goodnight nor did she notice when Yi jeong came back to their own room.

Yi jeong had prepared a bowl of soup for Ga eul as instructed by Woo bin. After 1 hour, he went back inside their bedroom to find her sleeping heavily. He went to check on her to see if she was okay. He checks her temperature and felt slightly worried when her temperature was a little bit elevated; when he recalled she just had a hot bath. The scent that he smell in her what intoxicating; he watch her face closely; looking deep into her; when suddenly he remembered everything that they have been through.

The first time he had seen her on the porridge shop she and Jandi worked at. Her telling him that he had no effect on her; when she had told him that she believes in soul mates and when he saw her crying on the side of the road while her heart was broken by Soo Pyo. He remembers when he went all the way to help her to teach that aweful guy Soo Pyo the lesson he deserves. How he had grown attached to her. How he had branded her his girl. She was always there for him. From the moment he was crushed from his own family problems until when his first love had appeared before him. She even told him she loves him, despite the fact that he had dismissed her, she still stayed with him. Even though he had broken her heart a couple of times she was still around to help him realize the important things in life such as regrets and being true to oneself. She even end up not sleeping just to find out the very important thing that Eun jae wanted him to see, even if she ends up hurting deep inside, she didn't care as long as it would make him happy. She even told him not to give up on Eun jae and to pursue her. She had also waited for him for 5 long years just for him to mend his broken heart and his self. She was unselfish and yet Yi jeong had doubted her. How foolish of him to doubt her feelings towards him.

Yi jeong feels her pain and he sobs so hard. The heavy feeling in his chest was drowning him. He cried and cried, releasing every burden he was feeling. He didn't even notice her woke up and hugs him from back.

"Yi jeong"

He faces her and cried in front of her.

"Oh Ga eul, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I love you. I love you very much. I can't live without you. Everything is now clear to me. I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry." Tears were flowing madly down to his cheeks; he didn't look into her eyes, afraid of her reactions.

"Ga eul, I can't afford to see you get hurt anymore. I don't think I can take it. I will die if I see you in that position again. It's the second time I almost lost you and I'm so stupid of hurting you over and over again."

"Yi Jeong, I love you too and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I just could not forgive myself for hurting you and yet.. yet you still save me. You still gave me your bone marrow to me; I could not have survived without you. Thank you. I was never given a chance to say thank you. Thank you Yi jeong" She was crying too. Not just because he was crying but because she felt his pain. They both have been in pain for so long, for almost a year and both could not dwell in those feelings anymore.

"Yi jeong, is there still a chance for us to work things out? Does both our hearts can still take the chance to risk it all? Is it still worthy to fight for our love even if our hearts were already shattered? Is the love that we felt enough for us to start anew? Tell me? Tell me."

"Yes." He finally looks up to her and stared into her eyes.

"Why are you so sure?" She asked him back

"Because we are soul mates remember? You and I, we breathe the same air, one can't live without each other, and one can't breathe without the other. You are my air and I'm yours. You are my life and I'm yours. Ga eul, let's start anew. Let's pick up the pieces of our shattered hearts and mend it together. Let us both work things out. You and I let's take a risk once more just like what we did before. It will be worth it. It will be worthy to fight for our love once again. Please give us this chance Ga eul. Gives us this one more chance." He pleaded with her.

His words warm her heart and finally she uttered "Yes, let's give it a chance. You and I were destined to be with each other." And so they sealed their love with a breath taking kiss.


	16. The Amazing Proposal  happy ever after

Chapter 16 the Amazing Proposal + Happy ever After

Two days after, Yi Jeong proposed to Ga eul with the help of his friends. He took Ga eul on to the other end of the island Jae kyung had bought. He took her via helicopter as per Woo bin and Jae kyung since they told him that it could mesmerize Ga eul. God knows he needs every tiny bit of pushing to the woman of his life to agree to his proposal.

The helicopter ride was very exciting for Ga eul, first she had never in her entire life had been it in, second Yi jeong was taking her breath away by being the pilot, and lastly she felt like something special is going to happen. Being up in the air with the love of her life beside her was too heavenly. She felt like she was flying with the angel beside her, holding her hands and not letting go. She stared outside the windows and looks down at the blue green vast sea. Minutes passed by and without noticing it someone opens the helicopter door for her. She looks up and saw him smiling at her, offering his hand to guide her down the helicopter. She took precaution on stepping down when she stumble and he immediately acted upon himself and catch her. She smiles at him and he return gave her a kiss.

He was looking intently at her, assessing her reactions towards the settings place before her. They were now in a very secluded part of the island; where coconut trees surrounding them; there were no other people beside the two of them. In front of them was a bonfire and two coconut logs surrounding it. Yi jeong hold her hand and offered her to sit down; she tucked in her skirt neatly and did as what she was told. He offered her a hot chocolate and handed her the hotdog with marshmallows on top. They cuddle to each other and talks about a lot of stuff. When finally the moon was shining brightly to them; a bunch of fireworks flew into the sky, flashes of different colors spread into the sky and onto Ga eul. She stood up, looked to him with an unbelievable eyes and looks back at the sky. The fireworks that were now erupting were forming into different letters, special words that made her heart jumps. It says

"Chu Ga eul, will you marry me?" - "I love you" - Don't forget to look down on me baby – Yi jeong."

And as she read the words above her; she looks down to him, to see him, on the ground his right knee bended, looking up at her with love and passion, in his hands a beautiful black and gold box with a blue ribbon tracing it, inside was a classic three diamond stone ring, one in the middle that has a vibrant blue sapphire flanked with two round brilliant diamonds on the side.

He felt her stiffened, she was already crying, sobs escape from her chest while his eyes were also filled with tears. She wipes her tears eyes and said to him.

"Yes! Yes Yi jeong, I will marry you"

Happiness envelop through his entire being and he holds her right hand, fishes out the diamond ring and put it on her ring finger. It shines before her eyes; the ring was perfect on her slim finger. He expected her to look at the ring but instead he was surprise by her reactions. She kneels before him, fishes out something inside her skirt pocket, looks him in the eye, she holds his left hand and puts on a bracelet that she handcrafted. He examines the bracelets with a smirk in his eyes and read out loud the engravings. It says

"Soulmates Forever Yi jeong & Ga eul"

Surprised by her; he immediately grabs her and shove his body into her until they fell on the sand. He kisses her with sweetness, passion and love; she holds on to him clinging for support as he sucks into her tongue. He kisses her neck and whispers something in her ears.

"I have something in my mind right now; I hope you will adhere to it."

With her eyebrows raise "Hmm I wonder what it is. Would that concern me being naked?" she tease him

"Yes" as he rips her clothes apart, takes off his polo shirt and pulls her towards him. He kisses her shoulder blade and her neck. Still intoxicated by his actions; she didn't notice when he lifted her and carried her towards the sea. She felt like she was floating when his arms shifted, lets her go and was only supporting her back; when she realizes they were on the water. Surprise she clings onto him when she realizes that they were in the deep part of the sea and he laugh at her reactions.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart, I'm here."

"It's too deep!" she reacted

"That is the idea Ga eul"

I can't feel the sands underneath us anymore"

"You can't but I can.." He smirks at her and she knew what was coming for her. He suddenly wraps his arms around her waist, playing with the hems of her underwear. She tried to protest when he suddenly dives with her underneath the water. Underneath the sea, the moonlight was piercing through the bottom of the ocean. There she saw him smiling at her and then he kisses her, giving her oxygen, giving her life, she suddenly felt the last piece that covers her whole body being yank away from her. She opens her eyes to see him naked as well, as he coaxed her, he grabs her right leg and wrap it around his thigh and then he went inside her. They had made love again for the second time, and this time it felt like they were floating on the vast ocean. They had emerge from the water to take in some air but then comes back again underneath to quench there longing towards each other. Their whole being united was such a heaven to both of them. Every nerves inside Ga eul's body erupted with every desire in every thrust he made inside of her. Both of their bodies rocks up and down drowning in the desires that had exploded from them. He had made love to her with all his heart and finally when they both came, they emerge from the water saying the three words that were flowing in their veins.

"I love you very much Mrs. So Ga eul."

"I love you too, Mr. Soulmate Yi jeong."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somewhere on the other part of the island, Jandi, Junpyo, Seo jin, JI hoo, woo bin and Jae kyung were talking.

"Oh! Jun Pyo, your suggestion was great. The fireworks were amazing" Jandi hugs him and caress his face.

"Well, I knew that, remember a couple of years ago when they had helped us get back together. On the ice skating ring where YI jeong had pretended to date Ga eul; I saw Ga eul's reaction and I knew that would be the perfect plot for Yi jeong to win her." Explained the proud jun Pyo as his girlfriend was appraising him.

"But no one could beat Woo bin, I didn't know you can do a bonfire! And for crying out loud, why you do have to cut those coconut trees just for YI jeong and GA eul to sit on." Junpyo was teasing his best friend Woo bin.

"hahahaha! My woo bin can do a bonfire as a matter of fact he can do better than that; he can cook too, right my love? And please he didn't cut those poor coconut trees; he had his men do it." Jae kyung brags at him.

"Aish, Why do you have to tell them that honey! I can do that, I just don't want my hands dirty that's why. Plus Ji Hoo has been all over my ass talking about some Enviromental saving thing so I had my men brought it from Seoul" Complain as the shy Woo bin blushed.

"hahahahah!" Ji Hoo and Seo Jin laughs

"Oh! I can't wait to see the ring!" exclaim Seo Jin and the rest of the girls

The guys didn't say anything and eyes wondering when the girls senses something.

"Song Woo Bin"

"GU Junpyo"

"Yoon JI Hoo"

Their girlfriends towering over them while they smiled nervously

"Well Yi Jeong kind a showed it to us already" Woo bin answered looking at Jae kyung to Jandi and to Seo Jin

"WHAT!" yelled all 3 girls

"Well, we only saw the design; Ji Hoo kind actually enhances it for him." Reasoned jUnpyo

"What you knew this all along and you never even mention it to us Ha?" Jandi was bickering at them

"Woah Jandi, calm down, this is a man thing ok?" Ji Hoo exlplained

"Urgh! Ow! Ow! Ow!" complain the F3 as Jandi, Jae kyung and Seo jin punches them teasingly in their guts.

"Seo Jin, jae kyung, I wonder what Ga eul and Yi jeong are doing right now"

"You know the answer to that one already Jandi" Seo jin replied with a smirk in her face

"Oh Yeah Jandi, what you, junpyo, seo jin, jihoo, woo bin and me does ofcourse. Hahahahaha!"

"OH!" as jandi hides her blush.

**Hi guys thank you for supporting my story. This is my happy ending of Yi jeong and Ga eul. Of course I did try my best to end the story with the chapter on their wedding but I'd love to leave it in your thoughts and in your wild dreams. Thank you again for reading and giving me your comments.**

**Please don't forget to also read and support my next upcoming stories. I plan to write more stories about Jandi-junpyo, Woo bin-jae kyung and Seo jin-Ji Hoo. Since I love BOF so much I want to continue my addictive imaginations. **

**Special thanks to neonGreenFairy, navyblue18 and akujahat89. **


End file.
